And After That
by ViolaCastalle
Summary: This is the story of what happened immediately after the battle of Hogwarts. It picks up where the last book left off and continues into the next year or so. It explains how Hogwarts was rebuilt to its magical magnificence and how the main characters dealt with the events of the past seven years. I own nothing! :D
1. Chapter 1 - The Immediate Events

And After That...

Chapter One

Harry placed the Elder Wand in the top draw of the Headmaster's desk, turned and walked out of the office. Ron and Hermione followed, running to keep up with him. Harry ignored all students who congratulated him as they passed and strode in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

When they reached the Common Room, Ron and Hermione cornered Harry and made him sit down. "Harry, relax mate. It's all over. We've won!" said Ron trying to reassure Harry and work out what was on his mind.

"I know it's over and that we've won but there's still something niggling. So many people died tonight. Fred, Lupin, Tonks. It's going to take such a long time to get used to. The last seven years of my life have all revolved around Voldemort and trying to stop him from killing me. Even my scar feels empty. I hadn't realised before but there was always a slight pain there, even before he came back. I suppose I'd just grown up with it so it felt normal." Harry was trying to get up and stride around the room but the others were pushing him back down and telling him to relax.

They heard a noise behind them and turned to see who had walked through the hole in the wall where the portrait of the Fat Lady used to be. Ginny, Neville and Luna climbed through and walked over to them. Ginny sat on the arm of the chair that Harry was in and Neville and Luna sat on the sofa, holding hands.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked with a concerned look on her face. Harry nodded and sat back in the chair, feeling more relaxed now that there was more than just Ron and Hermione there.

"So, you two are, well, together then?" said Ron, with a gesture towards Neville and Luna.

"Yes. Actually we've both wanted it for a while but haven't had the confidence to say so. It's a huge relief really." replied Luna with a smile on her face, "And I knew it would happen with you two as well. I could see it in your eyes when we met."

Hermione shifted her weight so that she was leaning more towards Ron and rested her head on his shoulder. They were all getting tired but knew sleep wouldn't come soon.

They all got up at the same time, as if they had mutually decided it was the best thing to do, and walked out towards the Great Hall. "What did you do with the Elder Wand Harry?" Ginny asked him, grabbing hold of his hand and kissing him on the cheek.

"I put it where it came from and where it belongs. Both Dumbledore and I thought it was best if it was left in his old desk because then it can't be won off me. If I die of natural causes it will lose its power." He returned her kiss and started walking down the marble staircase. The others followed and were met with a huge applause as they entered the Great Hall. Everyone in there, even those grieving had turned towards the doors and were clapping and cheering. All of the Death Eaters had either fled or were sat in chains along the left hand side of the Hall. Ron and Ginny ran to the rest of the Weasleys and were greeted with hugs and kisses from everyone. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna followed and were soon embraced in a giant hug which was soon joined by many others in the Hall. Harry finally felt relaxed and happy enough to celebrate with his fellow students, his teachers and the remaining members of the Order.


	2. Chapter 2 - Resurrecting The Dead

Chapter Two

The next day there was a buzz of activity and joy in the air mixed with a great feeling of grief and mourning.

Every single person, were they student, teacher or member of the Order had something to do. The teachers attempted to resurrect the usually beautiful castle from the dead, the Order put the remaining Death Eaters in the dungeons until the ministry workers arrived and took them away to Azkaban. Of course, the level of security in the prison was doubled if not tripled since the mass break-out. Some of the students helped Madam Pomfrey in the Great Hall to treat the wounded. Some others helped the professors with the smaller jobs about the castle and there were an unlucky few who got assigned to Filch to help him with putting the furniture that wasn't damaged back where it belonged.

After lunch, Hagrid brought the dead down to the side of the lake where they were buried by Dumbledore's tomb. Some of the dead students were taken back to their parents to be buried locally but many parents wanted their children to be buried at Hogwarts, as a reminder to future generations of the battle or because Hogwarts was considered as home to a lot of them.

The rest of the afternoon was spent completing unfinished jobs, but these were few as the use of magic sped up the process magnificently. Those who had finished their jobs in the morning went to the kitchens to help the house elves cook the dinner as there were few left after the battle and those who were still alive were traumatised.

Harry spent a lot of the time with Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room. They spoke about the past year and what they had been doing since the wedding. According to Ginny, Snape had been made headmaster over the summer and had therefore had plenty of time to set the castle up as a concentration camp for the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and as paradise for the Slytherins. He had brought in Death Eaters as security and Dementors were free to roam the grounds and extinguish any happy thought they saw fit with the only regulation of not performing the kiss. The students were to be tortured under the Cruciatus curse before that. The old members of the DA had decided to set up a headquarters in the Room of Requirement and Neville had had the idea of building the secret passage between the castle and Hogsmeade. They had blasted the tunnel with their wands and ended up in the Hog's Head. Thankfully, Aberforth was on their side and allowed them to use the passage at their will as long as Arianna had made sure that no one was in the pub at the time. Of course, they were usually able to come through.

This had been happening since November and the students were wondering what was going on outside the castle because all of the post owls had been stopped, so no students were receiving mail and the Daily Prophet had no way of making into the hands of a student.

Lessons had continued as normal except that Muggle Studies was stopped and Defence Against the Dark Arts was almost Death Eater Training. They were forced to practice the Cruciatus curse on each other and the pile of dead animals by Hagrid's hut was nearly taller than him because of the teaching of the killing curse.

All of the students were constantly hoping and begging that Harry was doing everything he could to rescue the situation and save them all from Voldemort and his followers. They knew it wouldn't be long now before something major happened so when Harry, Ron and Hermione turned up and confirmed their suspicions their feeling of relief was enormous.

Harry then told Ginny of his adventures in the search for the horcruxes and when he told of Ron's anger and disappearance she gasped and shook her head. When Harry got to the part at Malfoy Manor Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville walked in and asked if they wanted to go down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I suppose we should really. Come on Harry." Ginny replied, getting up from the sofa and pulling Harry up with her. They went to the Great Hall and found the tables back in order and the atmosphere was almost the same as at the feasts before the battle except that it was considerably less full. The food was nowhere near as good as it normally was but the students were all so hungry from their day of hard graft and their lack of sleep that they didn't moan or grumble.

Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy came over to them. "May I sit with you? I believe I owe you all an apology. I was cruel and it was unfair."

All six of them were nervous about allowing this but after Harry agreed, they followed his lead and made room next to Ron. Harry passed him a plate and he started to take some shepherd's pie and carrots from the middle of the table. The atmosphere amongst the group was awkward and they didn't quite know what to say about Malfoy's apology. Other students were stopping and staring at this strange phenomenon. They were all scared of Malfoy so could not believe that the group had allowed him to sit with him. Malfoy went to make a snide remark at the staring first year sat next to him but managed to stop himself just in time. The first year scooted up the bench a bit and ignored Malfoy for the rest of the meal. "You're going to have a lot of work to do if you want other students to like you you know Mal- Draco." said Hermione, leaning over Ron to talk to him. Ron wasn't very happy about this and pushed off him and planted a big kiss on her lips, as if he thought Draco might get ideas about her now that she didn't hate him quite so much anymore.

Draco coughed and replied, "I know and I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I just want to make up for my mistakes and make people realise that I only did what I did because I was brought up like that and was scared of what my father would say if he knew I was associating myself with mudbl- people like you. Muggle borns, 'traitors of wizard kind' and worst of all Harry Potter himself. Then at the battle I saw how willing everyone was to fight for these people whom I had grown up to see as inferior. It made me realise that perhaps people like you aren't quite so bad and that maybe this kindness in your hearts would let you forgive me." he picked up his fork and ate some shepherd's pie.

Luna leaned over and patted his arm. "It's ok Draco, we forgive you. Though I would like my shoes back please. I get cold feet without them." He nodded and smiled.

After dinner, they all went to bed. None of them had slept the night and were absolutely shattered. Harry was especially tired and was asleep before his head had even touched the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3 - Deep Stirrings

Harry woke up many hours later to find midday sunlight pouring in through the window of the dormitory. He looked to his right and saw Ron lying there, dead to the world. He tried to sit up and felt every single bone and muscle in his body complain and put up a fight.

For two minutes he just sat there. Nothing went through his head. He just sat there. He heard a noise by the door and looked up to see Hermione and Ginny walking in arm in arm. Hermione seemed to be walking with severe pain in her joints. She looked exactly how Harry felt. They sat at the end of his bed and Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron. She went to get up and jump on him but Hermione pulled her back down, "No, let him sleep. He's been through the same ordeal as the rest of us and he isn't used to less than ten hours of sleep a night so three days with only about two hours sleep isn't going to agree with him. How are you feeling today Harry?"

"A bit better although the bones in my body seem to have made an agreement overnight not to let me move. I think what I really need is some food and a nice long walk around the lake to get some fresh air and to talk about where we go from here. You can wake Ron if you want Ginny, but do it gently, I'll bet he feels the same as us." She got up and started to tap Ron on the shoulder but when he didn't wake she bent over and blew on his face. There was still no movement so she climbed into bed next to him and lightly kicked his bottom. He woke up, rolled over and jumped out of his skin at the sight of his sister lying beside him. He fell off the bed and the whole room except Ron exploded with laughter. The first real heart-felt laughter since the defeat of Voldemort.

They all stopped abruptly, feeling like they were being disrespectful to the dead. The hole where their loved ones had been was still there and it felt wrong to enjoy themselves while Fred, Lupin, Tonks and so many others weren't there to enjoy it.

Harry climbed out of bed and helped Ron to his feet. "Thanks mate. Honestly, I don't get what you see in my sister, she's a menace." said Ron, slowly standing up and groaning.

Harry remained silent, feeling awkward. He saw everything in Ginny. He loved the fact that she could make a joke of any situation even when there was so much sadness around. He loved her eyes. Oh how he loved her eyes. If he could he would spend the rest of his life just staring into them and trying to figure out what was going on behind them. He also loved the shape of her body and how even though she was the person he knew would put up the biggest fight she looked so dainty and delicate. She looked like she needed to be wrapped in bubble-wrap and holding close to stop her from breaking. He would love to hold her close. To feel her body against his, her hand in his own and to touch her air, caress it.

He was pulled out of his chain of thought quite suddenly by Hermione saying, "Right. Now that we're all up shall we go and get some breakfast and then go for a walk around the lake? I think we all need it." They all agreed and the girls left the room so that Harry and Ron could get dressed. Harry went to get some fresh robes out of his trunk when he remembered it wasn't there. Everything was different. He was in the place he loved most and was so used to but nothing was the same. He turned and saw a fresh set of clothes, the jeans and shirt he had worn to Godric's Hollow. Hermione must have had them washed and put them at the end of his bed. He looked around and saw Ron just standing there, staring at the pile of clothes on his bed.

"What's up mate?" Harry asked, noticing something was going through Ron's head that Ron didn't like.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about how everything's different now. You know, we've grown so used to this place and now it's all weird. I saw you go to your trunk and I was about to go to mine too before I remembered that they weren't there. It's going to be weird when we do go. Do you think they'll let us re-do our final year? I hope they do."

"Yeah, it would be nice to get the right qualifications and to spend a year at Hogwarts without a battle against Voldemort or one of our teachers turning into a werewolf or even a tournament to partake in wouldn't it? Come on, let's get dressed and go and meet the girls. I think you could do with some food to be honest." Ron nodded and they pulled their clothes on, went down the familiar spiral staircase to find Ginny and Hermione standing at the bottom, now dressed and in deep conversation. Ginny looked up and saw the two boys coming down the stairs. She smiled and reached for Harry's hand. Hermione grabbed Ron's and they slowly made their way to the Great Hall.

When they got there the room was a hive of activity, it seemed as if everyone had slept late into the day and were all enjoying a late breakfast. The house elves had now had time to deal with their grievances; house elves don't take long to mourn for the dead because they don't have time to when they work for strict masters; and their cooking was back to its usual delicious standard.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and were beginning to pile their plates high with bacon, eggs, toast and kippers when they were joined by Neville and Luna. They sat next to Harry and Ginny and began to put food on their own plates. They all started eating and were in conversation about what would happen about teachers now that half of the teaching staff were dead when Draco walked over. He hesitated before he sat down next Hermione and started to pile his plate.

"Good afternoon Draco" said Luna with a mouthful of porridge.

He acknowledged her greeting with a slight nod of the head and started eating.

When they were done they got up and walked straight through the Entrance Hall and made for the grounds. They heard the clearing of a throat behind them and turned around.

Professor McGonagall was standing there with her hands on her hips. "I just wanted to thank you Potter. And, um, all of you are welcome to retake your seventh year because of certain circumstances." She gave Draco a strange look and turned and walked up the marble staircase.

"Well. That was different. It gives us yet another decision to make..." Said Ron leading the rest of the group out of the doors and towards the lake.


	4. Chapter 4 - Difficult Decisions

Chapter Four

It was the kind of day that had things been different would have seemed like paradise for the Hogwarts students. The grounds would have been filled with students milling around and studying or playing games like gobstones or wizard chess.

The seven students made their way down towards the lake and were devastated to see the grounds in such disarray. All of the focus had been on fixing the castle meaning that the usually beautiful grounds were still in their battle ground state.

Once they had picked their way over the rubble and had reached the lake hey sat on some rocks under a weeping willow, away from prying eyes.

"So, what do you think? Should we take up McGonagall's offer?" Ron asked the group.

"I personally think it's a great opportunity." Hermione replied enthusiastically, "I would love to get the qualifications I need. Besides, we won't be the only people retaking the year. I'm sure others will stay on. Anyway, Ginny has to stay on whatever we decide so I don't think it would be fair on her if we all left her behind."

"I agree with Hermione. I think we should stay on. I need an N.E.W.T. In Herbology to become a  
Herbology professor. I'm definitely going to retake." Added Neville, nodding his head.

Harry was starting to come round to the idea as well, "I suppose it would be nice to have a quiet year at Hogwarts!"

The group all agreed that they would stay on after the summer. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would go back to the Burrow for the holidays and Draco, Neville and Luna would go their respective homes. However, before going to the Burrow Harry would go back to Privet Drive to collect the rest of his things and to say goodbye to the Dursleys for good. He wouldn't be going back there afterwards. He had his new family with the Weasleys and too many memories of Voldemort lingered in that house.

They remained under the willow for an hour longer before heading back up to the castle to see what was happening with the students next.

They passed through the front doors to find chaos in the Entrance Hall. Luna spotted Professor McGonagall and dragged the rest of the group over to her.

"What's going on Professor? We were outside so have missed whatever happened." Luna asked her as if she was merely asking her to check her essay.

"Students are being sent home. It's so close to the end of term and we need to time to mend the school properly and find new professors. Coincidentally, have you thought any more about my offer?" McGonagall replied, smiling kindly.

"Yes, we've agreed to take you up on your offer. We'd love to come back and retake year seven professor." Harry replied with a huge grin on his face, it had suddenly dawned on him how much he'd missed the school and the professors who teach there.

"Ok, you may come back in September and be put in the same year as Miss Weasley here with the same classes that you had last year. Now, you should all go and fetch your belongings and be back at the front lawn for the carriages at three o'clock."

They all nodded and went to their common rooms and dormitories: Draco to Slytherin, Luna to Ravenclaw and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville to Gryffindor.

When they reached the Common Room they were taken aback by the amount of students in there. Harry, Ron and Hermione had grown so used to the tent with just the three of them that such a huge number of people in such a small space was shocking.

Hermione climbed up the girls' staircase and the other three the boys'.

Dean and Seamus were already in the dormitory when they entered and were greeted with hugs and slaps on the back. Harry and Ron hadn't really seen them since the year before so they enjoyed talking to them and asking them how they'd been.

All that Ron and Harry had to do was pick up their rucksacks so they helped the other three to find their scattered belongings around the room and pack them into their trunks.

When all items were packed away they went back down to the Common Room to find Hermione and Ginny sat at a table in the corner with Hermione's small handbag beside her and Ginny's trunk under her chair. Of course, it wasn't small on the inside, it was so big that she could keep a tent, a rucksack, piles upon piles of books and many more items in there.

The five boys went over to greet them and Dean and Seamus hugged Hermione, having not seen her since last year either.

The group went back out to the front lawn and met up with Draco and Luna. At the sight of Draco Dean and Seamus drew their wands and were about to hex him when Harry stepped in front of him. "It's alright, he's on our side now. He knows what he's done wrong and has apologised."

They put their wands away dubiously and followed the rest of them to the students to the coaches. Due to numbers they had to split up so Dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna went in one carriage and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Draco went in another.

The journey to Hogsmeade station went very quickly because they were so used to it.

They boarded the train, found a compartment and settled down for the long trip back to Kings Cross Station.


	5. Chapter 5 - Final Goodbyes

Chapter 5

Upon arrival at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they disapparated.

Vernon Dursley was overseeing the removal men carry their oversized floral sofa with extra plump cushions back into his living room when he heard a loud crack a short distance away. He turned around to see the Potter boy who had caused him so much grief strolling up Privet Drive with rather bushy hair. Harry waved and returned his greeting with a foul stare.

What was he doing back now? He was the reason they'd moved in the first place. Surely them looking after him for sixteen miserable years of his pathetic life was enough to make the wizard scum happy without more on top? Didn't they deserve a peaceful life after all the kindness they'd shown him? No. They wouldn't take him in again. He was old enough to look after himself now.

Harry had reached Uncle Vernon now. "Hello" he said, with a smile. He put his hand out as if expecting a shake but Uncle Vernon just glared at it.

"What are you doing back? Not going to tell me that now that one's dead there's some other dark lord after you are you? Or are you just back to tell me that you haven't got anywhere to go now that you've finished at your stupid little school so would like to move back in with us? Well the answer's no! I won't have you with your strange piece of wood under my roof!"

"Actually, I came back to tell you that it's well and truly over, pick up what's left of my stuff if Dudley hasn't sat on or stolen it and to say goodbye. I won't be coming back."

And with that he stalked through the front door of number four Privet Drive, closely followed by Hermione and walked into the kitchen where he found Aunt Petunia sat at the table sorting out the crockery with tears in her eyes.

At the sound of someone at the door Petunia looked up and jumped at the sight of Harry and a strange girl with overly bushy hair, having expected one of the removal men or Vernon or Dudley.

Aunt Petunia quickly wiped away her tears and went back to her sorting. "Hello. What are you doing back? Vernon won't like it and he definitely won't let you stay."

"I know. I've already had the lecture thanks. I've come back to pick up my stuff and to say goodbye. Don't worry, I won't be coming back."

Aunt Petunia nodded as if she hadn't really heard and pointed to a box in the corner of the room.

Harry walked over to the pile of boxes, found the one marked "Potter" and picked it up.

"Thanks, I'll just be going then, bye. Come on Hermione."

Aunt Petunia stood up and grasped Harry in a huge hug, much to his surprise.

"I'll miss you." She whispered in his ear. She released him from her grip and sat back down as if nothing had happened.

Harry turned and left the house, passing Dudley who was sat in the living room watching television, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Once outside he turned to Hermione and said "To the Burrow. I can't stay here any longer, we need to go now. I've moved on and they've moved on. Please, let's just go now."

She nodded, grabbed his hand and disapparated.


	6. Chapter 6 - Back to the Burrow

**So before I start this chapter I would just like to thank anyone who has reviewed this story so far as it is really encouraging and a great help since I have only just started writing.**

**I would especially like to thank TheMarvelousLori for your fantastic reviews and your continued support through private messaging. You have been a great help and a fantastic supporter. I would also like to use this opportunity to recommend this fanfic to you all: And All That Follows, written by TheMarvelousLori. It is fantastic and a joy to read!**

Chapter 6- Back to the Burrow

Ron ran through the wall and appears on the muggle platform at Kings Cross. He noticed his parents slightly further away on the platform. They had gone home with George, Bill and Fleur the day after the battle, not having been able to bare staying with so many other people at Hogwarts.

When he reached them he enveloped his mother in a hug and Ginny, who had left the train with him, did the same with their father.

Molly Weasley buried her head into Ron's shoulder with tears flowing and Ron patted her back, took her hand and led the way out of the station.

They turned the corner to see a purple car parked outside a sweet little gift shop.

It was strange to see the muggles going about their lives as if nothing had happened after everything that the wizarding world had endured and the losses they had faced.

Arthur opened the door of the purple car and got into the driver's seat. The rest of the family followed and before long they were pulling up outside the Burrow and were being greeted by George, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Fleur.

They entered the house, put their bags by the stairs and collapsed in the sitting room. They were too exhausted and full of grief to talk so sat in silence.

After about five minutes of this they heard a loud crack behind them followed by the familiar voices of Harry and Hermione.

When they appeared in the kitchen of the Burrow, Harry was surprised at the lack of noise. The house was normally busy and full of activity so the silence, except for the ticking of Mrs Weasley's clock, was surreal and felt slightly eerie.

"Do you think they're back yet? It's too quiet." Harry whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know. Why don't we check the rest of the house?"

Harry nodded, set the box and his rucksack down on the kitchen table and they walked into the living room to see the saddest sight they'd seen yet, even after all of the death of the battle.

The whole Weasley family were gathered in the room with tears in their eyes and in silence. There was an empty seat next to George where Fred used to sit.

They had all turned and were looking at Harry and Hermione so they felt like they were intruding on an important family moment.

Ginny stood up and walked into Harry's arms. He cuddled her and kissed her head tenderly and lovingly.

Hermione took Ginny's seat next to Ron, held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. He fingered her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Right! Who wants something to eat and drink?" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, jumping out of seat. Shocked, everybody nodded and she ran out to the kitchen, closely followed by Bill and Fleur.

Harry and Ginny sat down and joined in the forced conversation about what they were going to do over summer. Throughout the conversation loud crashes and bangs could be heard coming from the kitchen.

Harry was just about to suggest a trip to Grimauld Place when Mrs Weasley walked back in with a tray of mismatched mugs of butterbeer. Behind her was Fleur carrying a tray of biscuits and cauldron cakes and Bill carrying a spare dining room chair.

"We were just discussing what the kids should do over the summer Molly." Mr Weasley explained, leaning over and taking a mug of butterbeer and a chocolate biscuit.

"Yes of course dear, if you like." she replied, in a world of her own.

Noticing that no one was really in the mood to talk, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron each grabbed a butterbeer and a cake and headed upstairs to Ron's bedroom.

Once they were in there Ron closed the door and sat on his bed next to Hermione while Harry and Ginny were on Harry's camp bed that had been set up on the floor while they were still at Hogwarts.

"It feels weird being back here," said Ron, gazing around at his Chudley Cannons posters on the walls, "I honestly didn't think I'd be able to come back in this room once we'd left after the wedding."

The others nodded, feeling the same way and sat awkwardly sipping their butterbeer, eating cakes and looking at the posters. Harry watched a seeker catch a snitch and felt a sudden urge to play Quidditch again. It had been so long and it would really help if he could whizz around on a broom (even if it wasn't his beloved Firebolt) and get rid of the mass of emotion building up inside of him.

He suggested this idea to the others and they agreed that would be fun and help take their mind off of other things. Ginny suggested that they invite the others downstairs, they probably needed it as much as if not more than them.

They went back downstairs and within half an hour they were out on the field with two teams: the first team had Harry as seeker, Hermione as chaser, George as beater and Charlie as keeper and the other team was made up of Ginny as seeker, Mr Weasley as chaser, Bill as beater and Ron as keeper.

Harry was right. Quidditch really did make him feel better and even George smiled several times throughout the game. Everyone was feeling the effects of the fresh air and the exhilaration form the competition.

Harry caught the snitch two hours in, winning the game for his team so they all went back inside to find a delicious looking dinner prepared by Mrs Weasley and Fleur while they had been playing laid out on the kitchen table.

The group were so hungry that would have almost stretched to eating some of Hagrid's cooking (though not quite) but this just stupendous; glorious lamb casserole with lovely soft dumplings and a wide variety of crunchy vegetables.

Everyone sat down and devoured the food ravenously. "So, won the game then?" Mrs Weasley asked. She seemed to have cheered up a bit and was least taking part in actual conversation now.

"Our team. The other team was rubbish! We _so _deserved to win!" George replied, the competitive side in him coming out, although his eyes still lacked their usual bright sparkle.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and but a whole dumpling in her mouth. Mrs Weasley gave her a stern look so chewed quickly and swallowed, with a mock upset and apologetic expression on her face.

Everyone except Mrs Weasley laughed, but it was obvious to the others that she was trying really hard to suppress it.

Bit by bit the usual Weasley family flare and hilarity was creeping back into the hearts of its members and the heart of the house. The hostile feeling had lifted and the atmosphere was starting to feel lighter and happier.

Things might turn out alright.


	7. Chapter 7 - Growing Up

Chapter Seven – Growing Up

After the meal everybody dispersed, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny alone at the table.

"I thinks it's going to be alright you know. I reckon everyone's starting to look on the bright side now. Sure, Fred is going to be sorely missed and there will always be a hole where he should be but I think everyone is beginning to move on and lighten up a bit. I know I am." Ron said quietly.

Harry agreed, "Yes. People were smiling and laughing at dinner. It's definitely starting to get better anyway."

The talk of her deceased brother was starting to upset Ginny and Harry noticed so he gripped her hand under the table as if to say "it's ok, we can change the subject if you want". She squeezed back and he took that as a "yes please".

"So anyway, what are we going to do tomorrow? I think a trip out somewhere would be a good thing to do. You know, get out of everyone's way for a bit." Harry said, in an attempt to do as Ginny wished.

The others agreed that this was a good idea and they all set about deciding where they could go that would keep them out of the house all day but wasn't too far away and that Hermione had been so that they could apparate there.

After about five minutes of discussion they agreed on Hermione's excellent suggestion of a trip to Diagon Alley to see what shops were back in business and to help George reopen the shop.

Hermione yawned, worn out from the Quidditch match. She stood up and stretched. "Right, I'm off to bed or I won't have any energy left for tomorrow." She went upstairs after Ginny had said that she would be up in a minute but wanted to have a word with Harry first. Taking this as his queue to leave, Ron got up and followed her, saying that he "had to tell Mum about their trip planned for tomorrow.", leaving Harry and Ginny alone at the table.

This was much to Harry's delight and discomfort. He loved the fact that he could finally talk to Ginny properly and in private but felt very awkward and didn't know how to start off a conversation.

Thankfully Ginny saved him from this task by saying "What goes through your head now? I mean now that – Voldemort's gone and you don't have to worry about it anymore?"

Harry hesitated for a while before answering, not sure whether he wanted to tell her the truth or not.

Really he'd been thinking about her. He'd missed her more than he could ever have imagined and he didn't want to let her out of his sight again. She was the main reason that he had decided to go back to Hogwarts. He finally decided to not tell her the truth. _Not just yet _he thought to himself. _Don't want to make her feel overwhelmed. _"Um... What I should do next and how we're going to move on from all of this and live a normal life," and, in a moment of sheer madness and a sudden burst of confidence, he admitted the truth: "and you. How much I've missed you and how beautiful you are. I really do love you Ginny Weasley and I don't want to leave you for that length of time ever again. In fact I don't want to leave you at all. If I could I would stay with you forever, just you and me." He stopped for breath and to see how Ginny was taking his expression of love for her.

She was silent and was looking at her lap. He couldn't see her expression because her hair had fallen over her face. He cursed himself, knowing that she felt how he knew she would, overwhelmed and he felt foolish and stupid.

Then, when she moved her head slightly, he noticed that she was had a small smile on her face. And it suddenly struck him how much she'd grown up while he was away. She wasn't just his best friend's little sister anymore. She was a mature young woman and he realised he didn't love her anymore. At first he didn't understand this feeling because she looked so beautiful and she was the most amazing person he knew but then it him. He didn't love her anymore because he was_ in _love with her. She was his Ginny. His beautiful, talented and funny Ginny and he did not want that to ever change.

Suddenly she looked up and gave him a big, childish grin which revealed every single one of her perfect and immaculate teeth. "I've been thinking the same thing about you Harry. I really love you too and am so excited about a whole year at Hogwarts with you. The lessons that we are apart for will be so hard for me but it will make those moments that we are together for even more special. I know it sounds really cliché but it's true. We need to make the most of every moment we have together to make up for the time that we are separated."

Harry wasn't sure who started it, it was probably a mutual thing but they leaned in for a kiss and it was the most special kiss that they had ever shared. Everything about it was special. The way her lips moved exactly in sync with his as if they were robotically programmed to work together but at the same time flowed together like a river against its bed or wind rustling through the leaves of trees. Her lips tasted of love itself. He could not describe the flavours, just that they were glorious and that he did not want to let that go. And it wasn't just the physical aspects that made it so special, emotionally it put him on cloud nine. He forgot all of the pain from his past and lived for that moment and that moment alone. It was the most amazing moment of his life so far, even more so than riding his Firebolt or finding out that he was a wizard. To be part of something so special, two people joining and moving together as one. However, he knew it would have to end and pulled away.

Ginny gave him an inquisitive look and he answered her question with a small smile. He wasn't sure why but he felt the need for space. Almost as if he didn't want to rush into anything yet. He just didn't feel ready yet. They needed to take it slowly. They were still only young and there was plenty of time for other things in the future.

"Listen, Hermione and Ron will be wondering where we are. I'll see you in the morning and we can talk properly then."

She nodded and they headed upstairs, hand in hand, not wanting to let each other go yet for fear of losing one another again.

When they reached Ginny's room they stopped and she flung herself into his arm. He hugged her and then held her away from him at arm's length. "I love you and I'll see you in the morning." Harry whispered, kissed her on the forehead, turned away and went up the next flight of stairs in the direction of Ron's room.

He was the happiest he had ever felt and could not wait to be able to see her and hold her in his arms again and to feel her lips against his once more.


	8. Chapter 8 - Facing Fears

**So this is chapter 8. I'm really sorry that it's been such a long time coming, I've just been really busy with school work and exams recently! Enjoy... =D**

Chapter 8 – Facing Fears

Everyone was up and busy early the next morning. Mrs Weasley was preparing a huge breakfast for the family and guests and Mr Weasley was clearing the fireplace in preparation for travel by Floo powder. They had that they would all go to Diagon Alley as they felt it would do them all a lot of good to get out and about and re-establish themselves with the wizarding community.

While Mrs Weasley cooked the breakfast, the others were getting dressed. Harry was just pulling on his second trainer when he heard a loud shout from downstairs, "Breakfast's ready! Come down before it's all gone!"

Ron jumped up from his bed, where he had been tying his laces, grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him downstairs. Harry just had time to pick up his wand off the bedside table before he was dragged out of the door.

Five minutes later everyone was gathered around the kitchen table with plates piled high with bacon, sausages, egg, toast, beans and a whole range of other food types.

"So, what do you want to do when we're in Diagon Alley?"Bill asked, over a mouthful of bacon.

"Well we could probably do with some more Hogwarts robes. I think we've outgrown our old ones now." Replied Harry, referring to himself, Ron and Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head and added, "Yes. We probably need some new books as well. We never got any for last year."

"It's a good job I sent a letter to Minerv – Professor McGonagall asking for book lists for all of you then. I asked for yours too Ginny dear." Mrs Weasley replied with a smile.

A moment later everyone jumped and turned around at the sound of a loud crash by the kitchen counter. Errol had just attempted to fly into the room via the closed window even though there was an open one right next to it. He flew back up and through the open one as if nothing had happened.

Ginny walked over to him and retrieved the rather large, over-stuffed envelope from his beak. "Stupid bird." She muttered as she patted his head. She passed the envelope to her mother, who thanked her, and sat back down in her seat next to Harry.

Errol flew haphazardly across the room and took up his place on his perch after having a large drink of water from the bowl on the shelf.

Mrs Weasley opened the envelope and out fell five pieces of parchment. She passed one each to Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny and kept the last, her eyes scanning the page eagerly.

Harry looked at his piece and found his it was his book list. He was pleased to see that it wasn't very long so his bag wouldn't be too heavy this year. He put the page down on the table and went back to eating his breakfast.

Hermione however was frowning at her short book list. "But I've never had a list this short! Surely in our final year we should have the longest list yet! I don't understand. There must be some mistake..." She tailed off as she turned the page over and saw that the other side was full.

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped as they turned their own pages over to reveal the same sight. Ginny grinned and showed off her single-sided sheet.

Harry stuck his tongue out and jabbed her in the side playfully. She burst into a fit of giggles and lightly slapped his arm.

Mr Weasley shifted in his seat awkwardly so they stopped. "Well, I suggest that we go to Gringotts first thing when we arrive and then split off into separate groups to do our individual shopping. Then we should meet up for lunch in the Leaky Cauldron and half past twelve and then go to the shop with George, help to get it set up and reopened." He said, trying to take the focus off of his daughter and her flirtatious activity.

The others nodded and finished off their breakfasts.

When all of the plates had been cleared and cleaned up everyone went back upstairs to collect their bags and jackets for the day.

Harry and Ron entered Ron's room and went to their own beds to get their own things. Harry picked up his wallet and jacket off the bed and heard a loud scream behind him. He turned around and saw Ron scrambling onto the bed, his wardrobe door open.

Suddenly, a huge spider climbed out and made for Ron. Harry flung himself between his bet friend and the creature, recognising it as a Boggart.

Within a second a new being stood before him. Voldemort. Alive and fully prepared to kill Harry with a flick oh his wand. "Riddikulus!" Harry shouted and a pink tutu appeared around the Dark Lord's waist and his wand transformed into a rubber chicken.

Realising what had happened, Ron stepped in front of Harry and the Boggart became a spider again. Ron pointed his wand, shouted "Riddikulus!" and fell onto the bed in fits of laughter. The spider had received a clown wig and a big red nose as well as four pairs of giant shoes, making it trip over its own feet.

Coming to see what all the noise was for, Hermione and Ginny walked into the room.

Hermione stood before the Boggart and it turned into the form of Ron kissing another girl, who looked surprisingly like Lavender Brown, quite passionately. Her cheeks flushed bright red and she shouted the spell. The girl's skirt was blown up by a sudden gust of wind, revealing her big, white, frilly granny knickers. Everyone except Ron, who was rather embarrassed that that this was Hermione's Boggart, laughed.

Ginny stepped up for her turn and the Boggart transformed into all manner of things from her first year at Hogwarts. There was the old diary, a petrified Mrs Norris, a Basilisk and Tom Riddle himself. "Riddikulus!" The objects immeiately changed into a joke book, an awake Mrs Norris with her fur shaved off, an out of control leaky hosepipe and a giant fluffy teddy bear.

All of the room's inhabitants fell about laughing and the Boggart vanished into thin air with a light "pop".

"Well that was an interesting surprise." Ron remarked. He picked up his jacket and left the room. Harry could only assume that he was still embarrassed about Hermione's Boggart. His ears were definitely redder than usual.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny collected their own belongings, which had been thrown on the floor or beds in the rush to rid Ron's wardrobe of the Boggart.

They ran downstairs after Ron and found him explaining the situation to Mrs Weasley who had been very confused as to why there was so much screaming and shouting. Harry noticed that Ron left out the bit about Hermione's Boggart.

Mr Weasley counted everyone there and, when he was certain that all of the group were gathered, he gave everyone a handful of Floo powder.

"Go on then Harry dear, you might as well go first." Mrs Weasley encouraged, patting him forwards.

Harry obeyed and stepped into the fireplace. He threw down the powder and said "Diagon Alley", being sure to pronounce it properly. He didn't want to end up in the same situation as last time.

Suddenly he felt the familiar pulling and spinning sensation and was soon stepping out onto the hearth in the Leaky Cauldron.


	9. Chapter 9 - Back To Diagon Alley

**So this is chapter 9! I'm so sorry that it's been such a long time coming, I've been really busy with coursework and studying (it's that time of year 11). I'll try to post chapter 10 in a bit less time but unfortunately can't promise anything. I will definitely try my hardest though! For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading! :)**

Chapter 9 – Back To Diagon Alley

Harry turned around and found Ron stepping into the inn, followed by Hermione and then Ginny. Before long everybody was gathered in a huddle. Tom the barman shuffled over, asking for drinks orders. "Not just now thanks Tom, we'll come in for lunch later." Mr Weasley said, moving the group towards the back door, "Make sure you have a table ready for eleven people at half past twelve!" he shouted over his shoulder before he left, closing the door behind him.

Percy tapped the bricks of the back wall and it parted to reveal the bustling street of Diagon Alley. "Right then! Off to Gringotts we go!" Mr Weasley exclaimed, leading the group in the direction of the bank.

With their pockets heavy, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny parted from the rest of the party and headed towards Madam Malkin's.

"It's strange isn't it. We caused the mess inside and out of Gringotts but the goblins still treat us like heroes." Hermione said quietly as they walked.

"Well it was for the good of the magical community Hermione. And we did use it to defeat You Know Who." Ron replied, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her towards him and planting a big kiss on her cheek.

She giggled but pulled away and slapped his shoulder with her coat playfully. "You know what I mean. We're responsible for the wreckage that they have to clear up, you'd think they'd hold a bit of a grudge."

Harry nodded, "I can see where you're coming from Hermione but, to be honest, I think the benefits of our actions far outweigh the sacrifices."

By now, they had reached Madam Malkin's shop and were walking in. Madam Malkin looked up at the sound of the door and jumped out of her seat. She rushed over to the four of them and grasped their faces in her podgy little hands.

"Oh congratulations you four! Thank you so much, you put so much on the line to save all of us! If it weren't for you my shop would still be shut and defaced. Hang on, what are you in here for anyway? Haven't you three already left school?" She said joyously.

"We've been offered the opportunity to complete our final year, seeing as how it was a little, well, disrupted..." Hermione answered. "We thought we could really do with some new robes, we've all rather outgrown our old ones."

"Ah, yes yes, I see now. Well I'll tell you what, as an extra special thank you for all of the hard work you've done you can all have your robes at half price! Don't tell anyone else mind, they'll all come in asking for discounts too!" Madam Malkin replied, bustling over to her overcrowded desk and writing some notes down on a piece of parchment. "Now then, who's first? Shall we start with you dear?" She said, gesturing for Ginny to stand up on the stool.

Ginny obliged and soon all four of them had a new set of robes each and were leaving the shop with smiles on their faces and bags in their arms.

"What's next then? Books I suppose. I say, it's just as well we did get that discount because these books aren't going to come cheap, I'd take a guess at double the usual price!" Hermione muttered to herself, meandering through the crowds of witches and wizards.

"I think books are an excellent idea! It'll take us a while to find them all and we don't have long left until lunch." Ron agreed, grabbing Hermione's hand.

Ginny looked at Harry and rolled her eyes. Ron and Hermione were being so flirtatious with each other it was actually quite difficult to take in. Hermione never acted girly and giggly before her and Ron had gotten together and now they seemed to be stuck together twenty four seven. Harry supposed it was because they had had so long to wish for each other but not be able to do anything about it that they had to make for all of these feelings all at once. He just shrugged and grabbed her hand. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry smiled internally as he noticed Ron have a glint of disapproval in his eye at Harry's behaviour towards his sister. Now Ron might be able to see how sickening his and Hermione's behaviour was.

They turned right and entered Flourish and Blotts, smiling at the familiar bustling atmosphere of Hermione's favourite shop on the street. "Right, I say we split up with a list each to collect however many copies of that book we need. If there's one that only one of us needs, then we collect it ourselves." Hermione said, pulling out her book list.

Everyone agreed and separated the lists into three (Ginny collected her own as she had different books to the others). They then split off on their searches with the agreement of meeting at the foot of the stairs in half an hour.

Harry decided to walk with Ginny, making the most of their time alone. They walked slowly around the shop, picking up a few books every now and then. Mostly they talked. Ginny opened up to Harry about how much she'd missed him while he'd been gone and about how much she really loved him.

"I couldn't bear it. We'd had such a short amount of time together and then you were torn away from me without a goodbye. I spent every moment wondering if and when I'd be able to see you again. I missed you Harry. I missed you like I'd never missed anything or anyone before. It was horrible, spending that amount of time away from you, without knowing where you were or how you were. It was in that year that I realised how much I really loved you. And I do, I really love you Harry. I never want to go through that amount of time without you there again. I honestly don't think I'd be able to bear it. That moment when I saw you in the Room of Requirement was the happiest moment of my life. Even more so than when we first got together. That feeling of relief that you were there, in front of me. I mean I could actually see you, touch you if I wanted. I love you Harry, that's the only way I can sum it up. I love you and never want to let you again." She tailed off and looked at him. Their eyes met and he smiled. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. He brushed a bit of hair from her face and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before and it was so special, even more special than that kiss the other night. He loved her too and not just because of her beauty, like he had Cho. He loved her for her beauty inside, her ability to open up like the way she just had but still be strong enough to go through everything she already had with barely any battle scars to show it.

They pulled away and looked at each other. Harry smiled and said "Come on, let's get back to the others. They'll be wondering where we are." She nodded and took his hand, leading the way back to the stairs.

When they got there they found Ron and Hermione standing at the meeting point, also making the most of their time alone. Harry couldn't actually see where one of his friends ended and the other started. He tapped Ron on the shoulder and Ron turned around. He immediately stepped away from Hermione, as if hoping his best friend wouldn't notice that he had just been snogging her. There was an awkward moment and then Harry broke down in laughter, slapping Ron on the shoulder.

"I think we need to accept each of our partnerships mate! It's obvious that we love Ginny and Hermione. I say accept it and move on... Oh and maybe keep the kissing at a minimum in public!" Harry laughed, feeling the need to put it out there. If he said that he would accept Ron and Hermione, Ron might also accept Harry and Ginny and stop shooting him dirty looks.

They paid for their books and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

On entering the inn they found that the rest of the party was already gathered and seated at the long table down the centre of the room. The four of them walked over and sat down at the end of the table, where there were four seats left.

"Hello you four. Did you get everything you needed?" Mrs Weasley asked, leaning across the table. They nodded and eagerly reached for menus, breakfast seemed like so long ago now.

Ten minutes later they had all ordered their lunch and were sipping butterbeer and chatting about what else they could get up to over the summer. They all seemed to agree that it was such a weird feeling. After the packed year they'd had, with barely a chance to rest or relax to suddenly have nothing to do and nowhere to go. No Dark Lord getting stronger by the minute. They were struggling to come up with ideas. Mr Weasley and Percy had already decided to go back to work at the Ministry the next day and George had to get the shop back up and running. That left Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Bill and Fleur with nothing left to do.

"I know! Why don't we spend a week at Shell Cottage? Zee setting ees beautiful and relaxing. We could take our minds of off zee world and relax. There ees enough space for all eight of us and there ees plenty to do in zee village and around zee cottage!" Fleur exclaimed suddenly. Harry was taken aback. He'd hardly heard her talk since arriving back at the Burrow. He had to agree though, it was a fantastic idea. A week away by the sea was what he really needed.

"I think that's an excellent idea Sweetie! What do you think Mum?" Bill said, putting his arm around Fleur's shoulder.

"Yes, I think that would be lovely, just what we need. We can spend tomorrow preparing to leave and then apparate there on Tuesday." Mrs Weasley replied, smiling.

"I agree. I think it would be nice to visit Dobby as well. Tell him that his sacrifice wasn't for nothing." Hermione said quietly and Harry nodded in agreement.

Just then, three wizards and witches arrived with trays of food levitated in front of them. Their food was given to them and they all started eating and making plans for their trip to Shell Cottage.


	10. Chapter 10 - Seeing Old Friends

**I haven't posted in ages and I would like to apologise. I have been caught up in school work as I am in year 11 and it's starting to get stressful. I would like to thank you all for sticking with me and not getting too mad when the posts are late! I love you all! I will try to get back into the routine of maybe a new post weekly but can't promise anything.**

**I would especially like to thank TheMarvelousLori for your continued support through private messaging and reviews! Anyway, on with the show! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! =D Much love, Viola 3**

Chapter 10 – Seeing Old Friends

When everyone was full and the bill was paid, the party left the pub through the back door and re-entered Diagon Alley through the wall again. They turned right and headed towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. When they arrived Hermione gasped. Harry knew why – it was dirty and dusty. The shop looked so different to what they had seen before. The door was boarded up and the windows were full of the moving pictures from pages of the Daily Prophet.

"I know it looks sad now but we can fix that." Mr Weasley reassured the group but he had mainly aimed it at George, who was nearly in tears. Ron patted his arm. Harry thought it must be because the shop reminded him of Fred. It had gone from happy and joyful in such a small space of time, just like his twin.

George nodded and drew his wand, "Alohomora". The door clicked and opened. Bill lead the way in and started tearing down the paper from the windows. The others followed and joined in. While this was happening, George walked over to the till, opened it and put in some galleons, sickles and knuts.

Thankfully, the inside of the shop was very different to the outside and everything was as brightly coloured as before the war. "Shall we open up then Sweetie?" Mrs Weasley asked George, who nodded and unlocked the back of the shop. "Will you do it please Ginny?"

"Yes Mum." Ginny replied, turning over the sign in the door and opening it wide.

Business on that day was slower than the when the business had first been started, Harry supposed the front of the shop wasn't so appealing anymore, but there was a small trickle of customers coming through the doors and leaving with arms full of bags. Most of the customers were little children with their parents but there were a few of Harry's school friends.

"Hi Harry!" said a voice behind Harry. He spun around to see Cho standing behind him. He immediately felt the heat rush to his face but disguised the redness with a cough. He hoped.

"Oh, hi Cho. How have you been?" he asked, giving a her a quick hug and trying to calm himself.

"Um.. I've been alright I suppose. Struggling with sleep but apart from that not much has happened. I came in today to pick up some robes for work when I saw that this shop had re-opened. How's George you know, coping?" She said the last bit in a whisper, as if hoping he wouldn't overhear, even though he was standing at the other side of the shop and was talking animatedly to a customer. It seemed as though he was in his element and just selling joke items had helped him to move on.

"He's been down, as you would expect, but I think he's getting better said work. You have a job?"

"Oh yes, I got a job at the Ministry in the Department of International Cooperation. It's not much, just filing really but I'm hoping to work my way up! Anyway, what are you doing now? Are you going to become an Auror?" She replied, rubbing her arm.

"That's great! It's good to hear! Most of our year have been invited to retake our seventh year at Hogwarts so we decided to go back. Hopefully once I leave I'll have the qualifications to become an Auror. Well, it was good to talk to you but I need to go and put some more Puking Pastilles on the shelves. I'll see you soon." He hugged her again and turned on his heel, heading towards the back room.

He entered the room and found Ginny sat on a cardboard box, her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking. She looked up at the sound of the door and Harry saw that her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were bright red.

"Hey! Hey, hey! What's up Sweetie?" He said, moving over to her and sitting on a box next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders.

She put her head on his arm and nuzzled her nose into his jumper. "It's just, this place reminds of him and to see George acting like nothing's happened. It just hurts. I can't go on pretending nothing's happened because it has." She was crying so hard her words were difficult to understand.

"Ginny. Ginny, look at me." She looked up and he kissed the tip of her nose. "I was just thinking the same thing. Do you want to go for a walk? I'm sure George wont mind letting you off the work for half an hour. We'll be able to talk properly and you can let it all out. If I'm an extra nice mood I'll let you use me as a punching bag!" He smiled and she grinned and nodded. "Come on then." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and out of the door.

George took one look at Ginny's face and nodded, Harry could take her for a walk and help her to calm down.

When they got out of the shop they turned right and walked down the street. Ginny intertwined her fingers with his and a shiver went down Harry' spine. He made circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. She rested her head on his shoulder and he could tell that she was already starting to go back to being happy. Perhaps it was too early to go back to the shop. "Where do you want to go then?" He asked her.

"I heard Florean Fortescue's has been re-opened by his son. Do you fancy ice-cream?" He smiled and nodded, steering her towards the shop.

They decided to sit outside and she waited while he went to get the ice-creams. He bought one double scoop of Sherbert Lemon flavour for himself and a double scoop of Fizzing Whizz-Bee flavour for her. When he got back to the table he found her with her legs crossed on the chair and her eyes closed. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped. "Sorry, got the ice-creams." He said, handing her her cone.

"Thanks." She licked the ice-cream and smiled. "I forgot how nice these ice-creams were!"

"Yeah me too! Do you want to try mine?" He asked, offering the cone to hers. She licked and made a sour-lemon face then smiled.

"That – is delicious!" She exclaimed, offering him hers.

He licked and smiled, "Simply divine!" He remarked, in a posh English accent. She giggled and took her ice-cream back. "So. What's up?" He asked, suddenly serious again.

Ginny shook her head and went back to eating her ice-cream. "It's nothing really. It just suddenly hit me that we're going to have to learn to live without him. Go back to our normal lives and act as if it never happened." Another tear rolled down her face and she quickly brushed it away.

"No. No we won't! Yes, we'll have to learn to live without him but we will never have to act like nothing happened! We will always remember him but he just won't be there to notice it. Ginny, it did happen and it's better to let it all out than to pretend it didn't. It would be an insult to his memory otherwise. He hugged her to his chest and she nodded.

"You're right. I've been an idiot! Merlin, I'm such a fool! Why was I crying over that?"

"Because you're sad. You haven't been an idiot, grief affects us all different ways!" He rubbed her arm kissed her head tenderly.

She sat up and smiled at him. He stared into her beautiful eyes again and got lost in their dazzling colour. Before he knew what he was doing he leant in and kissed her. Hard. On the lips. And she kissed him back. Hard. He felt the urge to run his hands through her hair but he had an ice-cream in his hand and couldn't very easily put it down. Stupid ice-cream! Why did it have to get in the way?! He compromised and put his free hand around her waist, moving it down to the small of her back. She put her free hand on the back of his neck and squeezed, in time with the movement of their heads. It was the most passionate they had been and boy did it feel good. He moved his hand up and down her back.

Suddenly she pulled away. "What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"No. It was perfect but we're in the middle of Diagon Alley." She licked her ice cream again and he nodded, looking around. Thankfully nobody was looking, too busy with their shopping.

"Do you want to go back to the Burrow? You know, to calm down?" He smiled and ate his ice-cream. She nodded and dragged him back to the joke shop to get Floo powder.

When they walked into the shop again she put on a sad face and Harry was amazed at how quickly she could change her mood for the outside world. If she was a Muggle Harry reckoned she would have been an actress. He gripped her waist and they found Mr Weasley.

"Dad. This place is upsetting me. Please may we have some Floo powder to go home? Harry will come with me to help me calm down." Ginny sniffed while a tear rolled down her cheek.

Mr Weasley looked from Ginny to Harry and back again before he nodded and handed them a small pouch of the dust. "There's a fireplace in the back office, you can use that. I'll tell the others where you've gone and make sure we aren't back too late. I hope you manage to cheer up Sweetheart."

She smiled a small smile and led Harry towards the back office.


	11. Chapter 11 - New Experiences

**Ok so here we go with chapter 11! I felt bad about leaving it such a long time between the last two chapters so here is chapter 11 early!**

**Again, I'd like to thank you all for your lovely reviews and constructive criticism, I love you all and can't believe how lovely you're all being! :D**

**I'd especially like to thank TheMarvelousLori for your fantastic support, it really helps and while I'm at it I'd also like to recommend her story "And All That Follows" to you all. If you like mine, you'll love hers!**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

Chapter 11 – New Experiences

Harry stepped out of the fireplace into the living room of the Burrow and sat on the sofa. Three seconds later Ginny stepped out and immediately fell into his lap. "I hate travelling by Floo powder," she murmured into his ear, "it makes me feel dizzy."

"Me too," he whispered into her hair whilst stroking her thigh, "maybe we should lie down." She smiled and stood up.

Taking his hand, she led him upstairs and pulled him into her bedroom. Ginny laid down on the bed and he walked over to her slowly, taking in every detail of her face and noticing the way her body curved and flowed. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he wanted to make sure that her image would never fade from his vision.

When he reached her he kneeled on the bed and ran his hand from the top of her head all the way down the side of her body to her toes. She giggled and he leant over her, kissing the tip of her nose. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and hoped that she couldn't hear. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She pressed her mouth against his and ran her fingers through his hair while he tensed and relaxed his hand on the small of her back.

By this point his heart felt like it was in his throat, trying to escape but he ignored it and tried to push it back down. He could feel the way her mouth moved with his and had the feeling again that their bodies were made for each other, they fitted and moved together perfectly.

Ginny wrapped her leg around his waist, pulling him closer still. He closed his eyes and the sensation was maximised to the point of causing his chest to feel like it was about to explode. He moved his hand up to the back of her neck and rubbed while she rolled over so she was on top of him.

He opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing,she looked even more beautiful from this angle. He didn't believe that could be possible. But it was. He ran his hand down her body again as she started to unbutton his shirt.

His shirt flew open and she rubbed his chest in circular patterns and in time to their other movements. He started to kiss her more fiercely.

Suddenly, there was a noise downstairs. The others were home. She rolled off of him onto the bed and he hurriedly did the buttons of his shirt up again. "Quick, start crying and get under the cover." He whispered as he put the bottom and final button into is button hole. She did as he said and soon she had a tear on her cheek.

He opened the door a little and sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing her arm. He heard footsteps on the stairs. "Someone's coming, start talking about Fred." He whispered.

A moment later Mrs Weasley walked into the room and rushed over to the bed. "Oh! How are you Ginny Dear? I'm sorry you got so upset Sweetie. Oh and Harry Dear, thank you so much for looking after her. You can go downstairs and see Ron and Hermione now, I'll stay with Ginny." Mrs Weasley said in her usual kind voice. Harry nodded and stood up.

When he reached the door he turned around and rolled his eyes and winked at Ginny who smiled weakly, obviously annoyed that she was now stuck in the room with her mother. She would have to keep up the act for a while now before she would be allowed to leave. Harry blew his beautiful girlfriend a kiss and turned on his heel, heading downstairs.

Harry walked into the kitchen with a massive grin on his face. When he sat down at the table next to Ron, Hermione leant across and asked, "How's Ginny? She looked so upset when you two left the shop."

Harry wiped the smile from his face and tried to look slightly concerned. Unfortunately, he was not as good at acting as Ginny and didn't think it was very convincing. The others didn't seem to notice though so he just carried on like normal. "Oh, she's fine now. It just hit her about Fred and moving on. I think she just needed to let it all out and Diagon Alley was too busy for her to really feel like she could." He picked up a biscuit from a plate in the middle of the table, suddenly realising that they had left their ice-creams at Florean Fortescue's. "Anyway, is George staying at the shop now or is he coming back here?" Harry asked, looking around at the other people sitting at the table, there was himself, Ron, Hermione and Fleur. Harry assumed that the others were in the living room.

"'Ee ees staying at zee shop. 'Ee said 'ee wanted to get out of ze way and keep ze shop running." Fleur replied, giving the plate of biscuits a reproachful look.

Harry nodded and took another biscuit. He hadn't realised how hungry he was. "How was he when you left?"

This time it was Ron's turn to answer, "He seemed fine but I think he might start to get upset this evening, now that he's there on his own." Ron took a handful of biscuits and started eating them two at a time. Fleur frowned at him but Hermione just slapped his shoulder light-heartedly.

"Honestly Ronald! We'll be having dinner soon!" She scolded but she had a smile on her face and also took a biscuit. "Harry, what would you like for your birthday? It's coming up soon and I want to make sure to get you the right thing." She said, quickly changing the subject before Fleur could burst into speech about biscuits being very bad at making people put on weight that she could tell she was desperate to say.

"Oh, um... I don't know. I suppose I hadn't really thought about it. I don't mind Hermione. A book about Quidditch or something I guess... Surprise me!" Harry replied, rather flustered at the sudden change in conversation.

He really hadn't thought about his birthday at all. To be entirely honest, he'd actually forgotten, what with Ginny being so beautiful and trying to find ways to pass the time as well as trying to forget about the deaths he'd seen throughout the past year. He decided another subject was in order. "Oh, I saw Cho earlier in the shop. I forgot to mention." He quickly spluttered.

"Ah yes I saw you talking to a very pretty girl while I was zer. She seemed upset." Fleur burst out, desperate to add something to the conversation.

Hermione glared and added, "How was she? Was she coping alright?"

Harry nodded and nibbled his biscuit. "She said she was having some trouble sleeping but she's got a job at the Ministry."

"Oh wow!" Hermione exclaimed, leaning over Ron again, eager to hear more, "What department's she in? What kind of work is it? Who's her boss? What times is she working? What qualifications did she need?" she almost shouted, dropping her half-eaten biscuit on the table.

Harry, who had nearly fallen off his chair in fright, replied hurriedly, "Department of International Cooperation, filing, don't know, don't know, don't know, blimey Hermione! She didn't tell me her entire bloody life story!"

Hermione dropped her head and picked up the biscuit, "Right, sorry. I suppose I'm just trying to think about what I'm going to do once we leave Hogwarts." Ron put his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course. Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to snap I suppose you just took me surprise." Hermione nodded in acceptance of his apology.

They heard a noise at the door and turned around. Mrs Weasley had walked in. And Ginny was beside her. Harry stood up and put on a worried face. He hugged her and she squeezed him a little too hard. He took that to mean "I can't believe you left me alone with her." He whispered an apology in her ear and grabbed her hand. They sat down next to each other only to be told to get up again by Mrs Weasley.

"Come on! Time to start preparing dinner. Harry and Ron: potatoes, Hermione and Ginny: carrots and parsnips. ARTHUR, BILL AND CHARLIE GET IN THE KITCHEN NOW!" Harry covered his ears at the shout but then walked over to Ron and started peeling potatoes.

Mr Weasley, Bill and Charlie walked into the room and looked enquiringly at Mrs Weasley. She smiled and gave them their instructions: to set up and lay the table in the garden. "Fleur Dear, why don't you just go and sit in the living room and relax, what with your condition." Fleur started to protest but soon gave up and left the room. Ginny's glare followed her all the way across the room.

"What's up with Ple- Fleur?" She stopped herself before saying the nickname, remembering Bill was in the room.

"It wasn't meant to be announced yet but soon there will be another little Weasley in the house." Bill replied, glowering at his mother for letting the cat out of the bag. Hermione squealed but Ginny just scowled. Harry supposed the prospect of a mini Fleur was too much for her to handle.

She was about to say something but Bill looked at her and she held it in. "Congratulations." She said, looking at the carrot she was peeling.

"Thank you." Bill replied with a smile. "Shall we get on with this table then?"

The two other men nodded and headed out to the garden through the back door.


	12. Chapter 12 - Getting Closer

**know I've said this before and there really is no excuse for my lack of updates but I've had a lot of exams and coursework. Once summer starts updates will be a lot more frequent though as I will have a lot of days off though.**

**I'd like to thank you all for being so patient and for all the lovely reviews!**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 12! :D**

Chapter Twelve – Getting Closer

Peeling potatoes, carrots and parsnips was a very boring job and the four teens weren't enjoying it. With every potato Ron groaned and Mrs Weasley shot him a look that could have made Dolores Umbridge cower. Ginny kept glancing up at Harry and smiling. Every look made his heart leap and he almost cut his finger several times.

Eventually, every vegetable was peeled, washed, sliced and in the oven and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were free. They decided to take a blanket with some Butterbeer, books and a Wizard's Chess set to the bottom of the garden and just relax.

Thirty minutes later Harry was sat cross-legged on the blanket with Ginny's head in his lap and the Chess board between him and Ron, who had Hermione leaning against him with her nose in a book.

"Knight to E6." Ron said. Harry groaned as the Knight smashed his Bishop and shot Ron a glare. After seven years, Ron still beat Harry at Wizard's Chess every game. Hermione scowled, obviously still seeing the game as "totally barbaric".

Harry subconsciously fiddled with Ginny's hair as he studied the board. She was reading a book on Quidditch and how to become a better a Chaser. She reached her arm up and held her hand out. Harry passed her a bottle of Butterbeer and kissed her nose.

With a sudden gasp Harry almost shouted "Queen to G4." He grinned. "Check Mate! Finally! How do you feel now Ron? I beat you!"

Ron scowled and whispered "I let you win. I felt bad that I kept beating you." He winked at Harry and sipped from his own bottle of Butterbeer.

Suddenly there was a shout from the house "KIDS! DINNER'S READY!" Ron rolled his eyes and put the destroyed Chess pieces into the box, which were shortly followed by the board. Hermione, who didn't seem to have heard, continued to read. Ron leant over her and planted an upside-down kiss on her lips. She looked up and put her book down. Ginny got to her feet and pulled Harry up after her. They folded up the blanket together and started to head up the garden to the Burrow, with Ron and Hermione strolling behind them. By now the sun was setting and the garden was bathed in a deep orange light. The scene was beautiful and Harry wished he could freeze time and stay there forever with his three favourite people in the world by his side.

When they walked into the kitchen they found Mrs Weasley hurriedly putting an assortment of vegetables, potatoes and meats onto plates. "Harry and Ron, carry these out to the table please." She said, handing them each a plate of carrots and broccoli. They went out to the table which was set up just outside the back door. Fleur was already seated and Bill, Charlie and Mr Weasley were standing slightly away from the table, deep in a whispered conversation.

Harry and Ron placed the plates in the middle of the table and Ginny deliberately put her bowl of potatoes in front of Fleur, adding an extra glare. They sat down and soon Mrs Weasley came out with the rest of the food on a giant tray hovering in front of her.

As soon as all the food was on the table and everyone was sat down Ron dove into the bowls, piling his plate high. Fleur gingerly put the smallest amount of food on her plate possible. Mrs Weasley looked at her in a motherly fashion and said "Fleur Dear, don't you think you should eat a little more? You are providing for two now after all." Fleur looked up, made the tiniest smile possible and added an extra potato to her plate. Mrs Weasley didn't seem at all satisfied but went back to making sure everyone else's plates looked like the Mount Everest of food.

The meal was delicious, as ever, and, just Harry was finishing his third helping of syrup sponge, Mrs Weasley stood up. "Everyone. As I'm sure you're aware, it is Harry's eighteenth birthday on Friday and we thought we'd have a little party -"

"No! I don't want a party! Just a gathering with friends is fine!" Interrupted Harry. "I can send out some invitations by owl and just have a meal. I'm honestly not bothered by a party."

Mrs Weasley didn't look pleased but nodded. "Ok. You can invite as many guests as you want and we'll set up a gazebo. No bands or entertainers. If that's what you want."

Nodding, Harry put his spoon into his bowl, utterly stuffed. "Thank you, that would be perfect! I'll start writing and sending invitations tomorrow. There will only be a few extra people, I promise. Do you reckon George would be able to get time off work?"

"We can ask him, though I doubt it as the shop has only recently reopened." Mr Weasley said, distractedly.

"Right! That's sorted then. Now everybody, it's time for bed. Off you go!" Mrs Weasley added, hurriedly trying to get everybody inside and up the stairs.

In the chaos that was almost the whole Weasley family and three extra people trying to ascend a very narrow and crooked staircase Harry managed to pull Ginny into one of those rooms in the Burrow that Harry had never been in and didn't know what they were for. As it turned out, this room was a bit like the Room of Requirement when it was used for hiding objects, only smaller. There were cupboards, bookcases, chairs and even the odd jumper or scarf lying about.

Ginny looked at confusedly. "And just why did you drag me in here Potter?" She whispered, grabbing his waist and gazing into his eyes. Harry thought for a moment but couldn't remember why. Her eyes. Her touch. Her hair. They were so enthralling that he couldn't remember why he was anywhere.

"I suppose I just wanted to see you. You know, away from the hustle and bustle of Weasley life and before Hogwarts draws us back into the chaos of its classes and corridors." He replied, fingering her hair.

She stood on tiptoes and pecked him on the mouth, tugging gently at his lip as she pulled away. "Very poetic Mr Potter, we could make a writer of you yet." she whispered, stroking his cheek.

He winked in reply and dragged her over to a nearby sofa, pulling her onto his lap.

Yet again they kissed passionately, the same feelings rushing back to Harry's body. Her movements were so in tune with his it was almost like it was choreographed and mathematically designed to happen. They were so perfect together. No. _She _was so perfect that he was losing control. The passion and power was increasing with every heartbeat and Harry felt the need to somehow be nearer to her, if that was even possible. He ran his hands through her hair and put his hand on her back, beneath her beautiful purple tank top, massaging gently and roughly at the same time. He loved her so much and couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be with her.

Ginny turned around so that she was facing Harry, one leg on either side of his lean body. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed sown hard, massaging in time to the hand on her back.

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him and rubbed her back harder, slowly moving his hand lower and lower until it was at the waistband of her denim shorts, bringing his other hand around to meet it.

Ginny felt Harry's hand move down her back and a shiver ran down her spine. She couldn't believe this was happening. After their year apart they were finally together again. She had never felt so close to anyone in her life and she didn't want that feeling to go away. She wanted to stay here forever with the love of her life. Her best friend. Her soul mate. It was so perfect and well timed that it felt unreal. She felt like she was out of her body and a place not unlike Paradise but the feelings she had ringing throughout were so clear and real that she was brought back to herself. She moved her hands from Harry's shoulders to his neck and pulled, making them closer still. She didn't think closeness like this was possible but her body was telling her otherwise.

Harry felt Ginny's hands moved but was barely aware until she pulled his face even closer to hers. He realised the couldn't get much closer in their current position so twisted around until he was lying on his back. The movement separated them temporarily and she looked down and him and grinned. Despite the current circumstances, she was still the Ginny he knew and loved. The Ginny who could make a joke out of any situation and smile even when she was hurting inside.

Ginny gazed down at Harry, an uncontrollable grin on her face. He beckoned and she leant over him, her falling around their faces. She pressed lips against his again and twisted until her legs and arms were in a comfortable position. She moved in time with his movements and soon they were on the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt again and it was very quickly hanging from a hat stand in the corner of the room.

The feel of Ginny's slender fingers on Harry's bare chest made shivers ricochet throughout Harry's body, they were getting even closer but he wanted more. He grabbed the bottom of that tank top he loved so much and pulled it over her head. It quickly joined his shirt on the hat stand. She was starting to shake so he grabbed her and pulled her closer still, feeling the smooth skin of her back against the roughness of his own hands. The kiss was getting fiercer still and Harry could feel the back of his neck getting hot.

Ginny shivered as the cold air of the unheated room continued to hit the bare skin of her back and tummy. She was grateful she'd put on a decent bra this morning. She was getting warmer and suddenly it didn't matter that there was no heating the room.

Harry could feel Ginny's skin getting warmer and stroked her back tenderly, not wanting to lose the feel of her skin. He was just about to pull her down so that she was almost lying on top of him when she suddenly pulled away and stood up. As he sat up with a questioning look on his face he could see her slim tummy and arms and beautiful long, tanned legs.

She walked over to the hat stand, pulled down her top and pulled it over her head. She then grabbed his shirt too and threw it at him.

Before opening the door, she turned and winked. "That's all you getting for now Potter. See you in the morning." She blew him a kiss and ran out, closing the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13 - Eighteen

**HELLOOOO! In apology for my complete lack of posts in the past few months (school, revision and coursework unfortunately have to come first) there will be a lot more coming up! I'm on study leave now so only have to go into school for lessons I have exams in and have several days off this fortnight then, the week after next, I have COMPLETE FREEDOM! So there will be a lot more posts coming up soon!**

**I'd like to apologise for any typoes or grammatical errors, I tend to really get into the writing and my fingers just glide across the keys without realising what they're doing. I know there isn't really an excuse for poor English but I hope you can forgive me.**

**Anyways, the show must go on! Here's Chapter Thirteen! :D **

Chapter Thirteen - Eighteen

The next few days passed in a blur of invitations and preparations. Harry barely had a chance to talk to Ginny but they'd occasionally catch each other's eye. Every time this happened Ginny would pull a face. She'd wink or blow a kiss or just smile her usual, happy, contagious smile.Just looking ather gave Harry butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't understand how someone could be so beautiful with such a beautiful personality to match.

Eventually Friday rolled around. Harry woke up to find Ron sat up in bed, staring at him intently, a huge grin on his face. "Happy birthday!" He practically shouted. Harry put on his glasses and sat up, putting his hands over his ears.

"Thanks Mate. But do you need to be so excitable about it?" He replied quietly. He was just about to get out of bed when Ginny bounced in, evidently having been waiting for Ron's shout. She was shortly by Hermione, who was carrying a book. Ginny sat down at the end of Harry's camp bed and Hermione sat on the end of Ron's bed. She fingered the cover of her book, obviously itching to continue reading. Harry couldn't quite see the title but could just make out the words "Warlock" and "Diaries". He supposed it was some new fiction series.

Ginny kissed Harry and grabbed on to his hand. "Happy birthday Harry." She whispered in his ear before leaning back and pushing a strand of flaming hair away from her face, showing her innocence.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. She had clearly been waiting for the moment between Harry and Ginny to pass and was excited to say happy birthday to her best friend. After all, in the muggle world you become an adult at eighteen so it was a big one.

"Thanks guys. Shall we go downstairs? I'm so hungry!" He replied, pushing the cover off his legs. The other nodded and Hermione and Ginny headed down without the boys. Pulling on his dressing gown, Harry looked up and saw Ron still in bed, looking crestfallen. "Are you alright Ron?" Harry asked, concernedly.

Ron looked up, as if coming out of a trance and blinked. "Yeah, I suppose it's just Hermione. She spends so much of her time reading that damned book that I never get to talk to her you know? Hopefully she'll finish it soon so I can finally have my girlfriend back!" He said quietly, staring back down at the sheets. It still felt strange to Harry when Ron referred to Hermione as his "girlfriend" because they'd been just friends for so long, constantly snapping at each other.

He had to hide a smirk as he replied, "I suppose it's just a phase Ron. She'll get over it. Come on, I'm starving!"

Ron nodded in response and climbed out of bed, following Harry down the stairs and dragging on his own dressing gown as he went.

Harry entered the kitchen and was shocked as the entire Weasley family started singing "Happy Birthday". When the song was finished Mrs Weasley rushed forwards and enveloped Harry in a rib-breaking hug. "Happy birthday Harry Dear!" She almost shouted in his ear, "Sit down and have some breakfast!"

Harry did as she asked and was soon greeted with an enormous plate of fried eggs and crispy bacon. With Ginny on one side of him, Ron on the other and Hermione opposite him, Harry was the already having his best birthday yet. There was a hubble and bubble of chatter going on around him and he was enjoying his breakfast immensely.

When every plate was cleared and every frying pan was empty, Mr Weasley carried a box of presents through. He plonked it down on the table in front of Harry and waved his wand. All of a sudden, the presents flew out of the box and arranged themselves decoratively in a pile in front of him. Bunting sailed across the room and hung itself around the walls and balloons attached themselves to chairs and shelves, inflating themselves. Harry gazed around in amazement and tried to choke down the feeling immense gratitude towards what the Weasleys had done for him. "Wow! Thanks!" He exclaimed, reaching for the nearest present. Any thoughts he'd had about being reserved and well-mannered were out of the window and he felt like he was twelve again.

He looked at the wrapping paper of the cube-shaped package and read the delicate script written across it: _Happy 18__th__ Birthday Harry! Love, Bill and Fleur. _He looked at them and smiled. Bill returned it, his hand on Fleur's on the table. Harry tore off the paper and found a box. There was a picture of a snitch on the front and it had _Boggle's Snitch Kit _written in bright letters at the top. Inside the box was a golden Snitch along with an ornate leather case and some polishing equipment, along with a little booklet which showed different dives used by famous seekers. "Thank you! This is great!" Harry exclaimed, watching the Snitch fly around the room several times before he reached up and grabbed it. Bill just nodded and Fleur smiled kindly.

The rest of the morning was filled with thank yous and hugs. Mrs Weasley had knitted Harry another jumper, this one light blue with a tiny golden Deathly Hallows symbol in the bottom corner and baked him a cake in the shape of a Snitch. Hermione had a given Harry a book about famous Aurors and what they did. From Ron, Harry had received a travel set of Wizards Chess with a booklet about moves for _successfully beating your opponent every time. _"You're going to need it because next tim eI'm not going easy on you!" Ron had explained when Harry had first unwrapped the gift. He'd also received some rather strange Muggle objects such as a rubber duck and a stapler from Mr Weasley and a range of clothing items and some books from the other members of the family.

Harry's favourite present was from Ginny. She had given him a scrapbook with just a picture of the two of them from a few days ago in the garden on the first page. When he had opened it she had explained that it was "so they could keep all of their memories together" and the first one was to represent "the start of a new life". She had presented it to him in private after breakfast, knowing how embarrassed her father would get about any professions of love made around him. Harry had simply smiled and kissed her softly.

"Thank you. I love it." He whispered.

As the day continues Mrs Weasley grew more and more frantic. She would flounce from room to room, always with arms full of items, from food and plates to balloons and streamers. She stopped decorating the gazebo which had been set up by Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy at three o'clock to start preparing the food. Of course, she still fussed and anybody who stepped into the kitchen must have had some kind of death wish.

Harry was instructed not to touch anything, it was his birthday, so him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went down to their favourite spot at the end of the garden with Harry's new Snitch and played catch. Several times Ginny would stumble into Harry, making him catch her in his arms. Every time, she winked and kissed his face anywhere but his lips. He wondered what on Earth she was up to.

At four o'clock they headed back to the house to get ready for the party. Harry didn't have much in the way of smart clothes so just wore a shirt and jeans. As usual, his hair wouldn't stay flat so he decided to just toussle it up, making it look deliberate.

When he was dressed, he left Ron trying to decide which colour clashed with his hair the least and went in search of Ginny.

He eventually found her sat in the window seat in the stairwell, staring out at the garden. He crept up on her kissed the top of her head. She spun round suddenly but quickly relaxed when she realised it was him. She stood up and he was once again amazed by her beauty. Ginny was wearing a short pale blue dress that tied up around her neck. She was wearing a little mascara and some lip gloss and looked as stunning as ever. He stood and gazed at her, shocked into silence. Ginny clicked her fingers in front of his face and he was brought back to reality. "You look... beautiful..." was all he could murmur, pushing some hair back from her flawless face.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr Potter." She murmured back, brushing some imaginary lint off the shoulder of his shirt. He smiled and put a hand in his pocket.

He motioned for her to turn around and she did, slowly. He brought his hand out of the pocket and gently fixed a silver chain around her slim neck, brushing his fingers on her skin several times more than necessary.

As he reluctantly pulled his hand away she turned to face him. He was presented with a shy smile and a gentle kiss. "I love it. Thank you so much. I love you Harry." She whispered when their faces were separated.

He simply placed a finger to her lips and dragged it down her chin until he touched the small silver heart pendant. It was tiny and was engraved with a delicate "G". Harry had ordered it from a jewellers in Diagon Alley by owl and had managed to keep it a complete secret from everyone.

He leaned in again and planted another kiss on her lips, this one slightly stronger.

Suddenly, the kiss was interrupted by Mrs Weasley shouting up the stairs "Everyone! Get downstairs now! Neville and Luna have just arrived!"

"Come on, I can't be late to my own birthday party!" Harry whispered, taking Ginny's hand and leading her downstairs. They walked into the hall and found Neville, who was dressed in a white shirt and knitted sweater with black trousers, and Luna, dressed in her usual eccentric style. She wore a bright orange knee-length dress which was printed with different vegetables and plants. The outfit was completed with a pair of green Converse and her radish earrings. Neville and Luna were holding hands and each carrying gift bags.

"Happy birthday Harry! It's nice to see you again. Hello Ginny." Luna said in her distracted but down-to-earth tone.


	14. Chapter 14 - Getting Together

**Hello again friend! I'm so pleased you've stuck with my story this far! When I first started writing, I had no idea it would receive such a great number of views and reviews! To say thank you I'm going to post another chapter now!**

**Thanks again and on with the show! :D**

Chapter Fourteen – Getting Together

An hour later everybody was sat around a long wooden table under the gazebo in the garden. Harry was very impressed with the decoration. All around the edges of the tent were jars filled with glittering lights. Balloons, streamers and bunting hung from the ceiling and were attached to chairs and weights on the floor. Occasionally confetti would float from the ceiling to the floor and vanish as soon as its journey was complete.

The guests included Ginny, Hermione and Ron (of course), Luna and Neville, Dean and Seamus and Draco. Mrs Weasley had been very dubious about allowing Draco to be invited but the four of them had managed to convince her that he had changed and that if any trouble was started, he would be immediately stopped.

The adults had decided to stay inside and leave the younger ones to the party. But of course they weren't children anymore. They were adults themselves and were still adjusting to their new lives. "This meal is delicious!" Seamus exclaimed, taking another mouthful of mash potato.

"Yeah. Mum's a really good cook and has spent virtually the whole day making it. Honestly, today was not a day to talk to her!" Ginny replied, reaching for another bread roll.

"I might think about moving in!" Dean joked, winking.

The group laughed but stopped suddenly, as if mutually deciding it was time for a serious conversation. "What are you two doing next year?" Hermione asked Dean and Seamus.

Seamus replied, "We've decided to return to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall invited our whole year back as well as you lot. Seventh year is going to be huge!"

"Cool! I'm looking forward to just having a quiet year to be honest. I'm a bit fed up with nearly being killed every single year!" Ron replied, swallowing a huge mouthful of goodness knew what.

Once the meal was finished, Mrs Weasley brought out the cake and it was finished off, mostly by Ron.

Music was played by an old gramophone in the corner of the tent and the table was moved to the very edge. There wasn't much dancing, they just sat in a circle and spoke about the past year. What everyone had been doing and who had been where.

At eight o'clock the Patil twins, Cho, George, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell turned up. Dean had invited Katie and Seamus had invited Padma who had, in turn, invited Parvati. Harry had invited George, Cho and Angelina along with everyone else but they couldn't come until later because of work and family commitments. It was nice to see everyone again and everyone just got on.

Now there were more guests, dancing started. Of course, Harry danced with Ginny, Ron with Hermione and Neville with Luna. As it turned out, Dean and Katie were now together, as were Seamus and Padma. George was going out with Angelina so Cho and Parvati just did that girly bop type dance together that Harry had seen other girls do at the Yule Ball but had never really understood. Draco just stood at the side of the party and tapped his foot, obviously feeling awkward. George still thought he was a "foul git". He left at nine, saying he had to be up early the next morning. Harry knew this was just an excuse to get away and let them continue the party without him hanging around like a wet blanket.

A slow song came on and the chatter and laughter stopped immediately. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and gazed into his eyes. Harry, for the first time, felt awkward. He didn't feel comfortable dancing, knowing he wasn't very good. He settled for just rocking back and forth in time to the music and soon got over his reservations. He tucked Ginny into a tight embrace and pulled her in close, not wanting to let her go. The music reached its climax. Harry hadn't even noticed so much time had passed; once he'd got comfortable he had just gazed into Ginny's deep eyes and tried to mentally photograph it, not wanting to forget this moment.

As the music stopped, Ginny stood on tiptoes, moved her hands up to the sides of Harry's head and kissed him, gently at first but he couldn't take it. He forced the kiss to go harder, loving every moment, not wanting to stop. Suddenly, he remembered where he was. He pulled back and looked around. Everyone was in some kind of embrace, kissing or not, except Cho and Parvati, who were dancing slowly, as if the song was still playing, evidently trying to make fun of the situation. Ginny looked around Harry and noticed too. She giggled. A tingle went down Harry's spine. That laugh. A genuine laugh. She sounded like a young girl, just enjoying life and taking each moment as it comes. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. She rested her head on his shoulder so that her hair tickled his neck and chin.

All of a sudden, an upbeat and loud tune came on, forcing every couple apart and the group into a large circle. Everyone danced manically, leaving behind and nervous or embarrassed streak. George was the most outrageous in his dancing, choosing this moment to come back to himself, even if his second half wasn't there to enjoy it with him. Harry kept glancing across the circle at Ginny, who had been separated from him when the circle was created. She would look away quickly whenever he tried to catch her eye. She'd smile slyly and mouth a word at him. _Later._

He wondered what it meant and why she constantly refused to look him in the eye. Had he done something wrong? He tried to backtrack but couldn't think of anything other than when he had broken off the kiss earlier. He decided to let it go and just continue with the party, making the most of the freedom before school started again. It was so nice to everyone drop their grief like a jacket on entering a house.

The song ended and George shouted, "HARRY! Open your presents Mate! I want to know what this lousy lot have decided you'd like!" George was definitely back.

At midnight, Mrs Weasley had come outside in her dressing gown and shooed everyone home, saying they all needed sleep. Reluctantly, they had all left, George mentioning to Harry that his present was on his camp-bed before disapparating.

Ron helped Harry carry his presents upstairs. Neville had given him a Rememberall, saying that it made him think of Harry because of that time in first year that he had stopped Draco. Luna had given him a weird smelling aftershave, saying that she'd made it herself and that it would help get rid of the Nargles. The Patil twins had given him a broomstick cleaning kit, which was pretty useless since Harry didn't have his Firebolt anymore. Cho, Katie and Angelina had clubbed together to get him a new owl. He was over the moon. Cho had had to apparate home to get it and she was a Tawny. Harry decided to call her Narcy.

When they reached Ron's room, they dumbed the presents on Ron's bed and Narcy flew over and perched herself on top of his wardrobe. Harry walked over to his bed and found a long package with a note on the top. The note read: _Harry, this is to say thank you for your donation as well as a happy birthday present. So get back up there! Yours, George._

He unwrapped the gift and shook his head. He couldn't believe that George had done this for him. Neither could Ron evidently. His mouth flew open and he almost yelled, "A Lightningbolt?! You get the Firebolt mark 2 for your birthday and I get an old pair of socks? Please will you give me some tips? How did you get around him?"

"I don't know." Harry lied. He didn't want to know about his donation yet.

The broomstick was beautiful. It was even more streamlined than his previous broom, with a highly polished handle and a neatly arranged tail. He touched the delicate golden writing at the end gingerly, _Lightningbolt_.

"It's quite fitting really! Bit of a coincidence though, the year the boy who has a lightning bolt shaped scar defeats Lord Voldemort, they bring out a broomstick named Lightningbolt" Ron remarked, stroking the handle as if the object were a cat.

They both looked up at the sound of the bedroom door crashing open and people running into the room. "What's up?" Hermione asked, worried. "We heard shouting!"

"Nothing! Look at what George gave Harry for his birthday!" Ron exclaimed, moving aside so they could sit down too.

Ginny rushed over and touched it carefully. "Wow!" she whispered, looking up at Harry but quickly looking away again. "That's cool."

"Cool? It's bloody awesome! I can't believe that git sent Harry something so awesome but gives his own brother socks! Anyone would think I was Dobby!" Harry flinched at the mention of Dobby's name. He had quite forgotten about his little friend and it hurt to think about him. Ron noticed the flinch, "Sorry Mate. I forgot." he murmured, clearly feeling bad.

"It's OK. I guess I'm just still struggling to come to terms with it." Harry replied, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder consolingly.

Ginny yawned and stood up. "I'm off to bed..." She said quietly, looking purposefully at Harry.

He took the hint and got up too, "I'm going to go brush my teeth." He said quickly, grabbing his wash bag from his trunk.

He followed Ginny out of the room, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Ginny walked from her brother's room and headed down the corridor and down a flight of stairs, pretending she wasn't aware that Harry was following her. She walked straight past her own room and instead turned left into another one of those mysterious rooms. Harry followed her in and immediately dropped the wash bag.

Ginny stood in the middle of the room, the halter-neck of her dress un-done. It was starting to slide down her body. Harry shut the door and headed towards her, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

When he reached her he placed his lips to hers and slowly pulled the dress down over her slender curves. He could feel her pushing his shirt back over his shoulders. The kiss was rapidly becoming more powerful and he could hear Ginny moaning quietly.

Ginny felt Harry's lips leave hers and work their way gently down her neck and across her shoulder blades. She arched her back and threw his shirt away, stepping out of the dress that lay abandoned on the floor.

Harry moved his lips back to hers and put his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his. His skin tingled when it touched hers. A good tingle. A nice tingle. A _delicious _tingle. He wanted more.


	15. Chapter 15 - Back To Hogwarts

**Hello again! It's pretty hectic in my life at the moment but hopefully I'll find some time for you guys and post some more chapters! **

**I'm sorry about all the fluff in my previous chapter, I'm trying to accommodate for all types of readers so there will be chapters with varying amounts of fluff!**

**Before I get the show on the road again, I'd like to recommend TheMarvelousLori to you all. I know I've done this in previous chapters but she has a story just like mine (but better) and she's started another beautiful one! If you enjoy my writing, you'll love hers so go check her out!**

**Anyway, here we go with chapter fifteen! I really hope you enjoy it! I had no idea my story would be this popular when I first started out! Thank you! I love you all and every review really helps! **

Chapter Fifteen – Back to Hogwarts

Harry woke up and a grin jumped onto his face. He ran his hands through his hair and sat up. There was a pale light coming through the curtains, dawn. He closed his eyes and put his head back onto his pillow, turning his face towards the wall. He could picture her. She had been so beautiful, even more beautiful than he had remembered. He couldn't believe it. It had actually happened. They had reached ultimate closeness. It had been so special. He hadn't wanted it to end but Ron thought he was just brushing his teeth. It was a shame it had been so rushed but it was so special. So magic. He could still feel the softness of her skin against his. The pressure of their lips moving together, as one. The way her beautiful glossy hair had felt as it had brushed against his chest, tickling his skin and sending tingles ricocheting throughout his body. She was his own magic.

He rolled over and saw that Ron was still sleeping. He smiled and climbed up, off of the camp bed, reaching for his dressing gown.

Ginny stared at the ceiling, a stupid grin stretched across her face, ear to ear. She put her hands behind her head and thought about the night before. The way his lips had felt pressed against her skin, slowly, carefully, working therir down her body. The way it had felt like a new kind of magic, unknown to humankind until experienced. The ultimate closeness reached between the two of them. It was unbelievable. Somehow, her grin widened and she had to shove a pillow over her face to stop Hermione noticing if she woke up. Ginny could tell from the small amount of light penetrating the curtains that it was dawn. Realising she wouldn't get any more sleep, she decided to go downstairs and get a cup of tea, maybe a bun left over from the party.

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down, a stupid grin still on his face. He was daydreaming about Ginny. His Ginny. His _beautiful _Ginny. He started at the sound of someone entering the kitchen, pulling his dressing gown around his body tighter. He quickly relaxed when he realised who was there. "Hello beautiful." He whispered and pulled her onto his lap, gently kissing from her forehead down to her lips. She tangled her fingers in his hair he felt her strengthen the pressure of the kiss. Harry pulled back and took in her features, her stunning green eyes, her slender nose covered in freckles and her tiny mouth. "What are you doing downstairs this early Miss Weasley?" He asked slyly, planting another quick kiss on those beautiful lips of hers.

Ginny winked and put her mouth to his ear, "Couldn't sleep," she whispered, "you are a very distracting wizard Mr Potter!" He felt her lips against his again. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to him.

"Not as distracting as you Ginny." He murmured through the kiss. He could feel her fingers in his hair again and started to massage her lower back.

Suddenly there was a loud coughing noise at the entrance to the kitchen. The pair of them jumped and turned around. "Tea?" the source of the noise, Percy, asked, shuffling towards the kettle, looking awkward. Ginny jumped off Harry's lap and nodded, her face flushing pink.

Harry stood up and stammered, "Um, no thank you Percy. I'm just going to get dressed." He moved quickly out of the kitchen, turning only to look at Ginny, who caught his eye and winked. Harry stifled a laugh and ran upstairs.

The rest of the holidays passed in a blur of Quidditch games, picnics and packing. The morning of September first rolled around quickly and, as ever, Mrs Weasley was panicking. She made sure everyone had a ridiculously large breakfast before leaving, meaning they all had to get up at a stupid hour of the morning. After two hours everybody piled into the work car that Mr Weasly had managed to get from the Ministry again. In the back seat were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, seated comfortably on the four seater sofa. In the passenger armchair was Mrs Weasley, who was knitting, and Mr Weasley was driving.

On arrival at Kings Cross Mrs Weasley got even more flummoxed, noticing they had to be on the train in five minutes. They ran through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten and ended up on the platform nine and three quarters, which was packed with parents hugging their children goodbye as they made last minute dashes onto the train. Mrs Weasley hugged the four teenagers and virtually pushed them onto the train, piling their trunks on after them.

They leant out of the window and waved as the train started to move away from the platform. Once the Hogwarts Express was around the corner and platform nine and three quarters was no longer in site, the four of them made their way down the train in search of an empty compartment.

Because they were so late and there were a lot of extra seventh years, an empty compartment was nowhere to be found. They ended up joining Neville, Luna and Draco in their compartment.

The journey passed with talk of the holidays and feasting on sweets from the trolley. Before long the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station. They disembarked with the other students and headed for the carriages that would take them up to Hogwarts.

Before long they were all seated at their house tables, which had somehow been lengthened to fit the extra students. Hermione said it had probably been an extension charm.

The chatter was unbelievably loud as students caught up with eachother from the holidays. Suddenly the room was silenced as the doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years were marched in by Professor Sprout. "What fresh meat do you reckon we've got this year?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear with a wink.

Hermione scowled. "Ronald! They are not "fresh meat"! They are scared children! No wonder they're frightened with your ugly mug looking at them!"

Ron gasped sarcastically, "Oh Hermione. You do know how to make me feel bad about my actions!" He winked again. Hermione tried to remain angry but soon gave in and kissed his cheek. Harry had to look away. Being together was one thing but flirting was quite another. He looked at Ginny across the table and smiled.

"Look! The sorting's starting!" She whispered, gesturing towards the front of the Hall. They looked and saw she was right. The first years were huddled together, mumbling nervously.

Professor Sprout set down the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on top of it. It immediately sprung to life and burst into a song about getting through hard times together or some such rubbish. Harry spent the whole time surreptitiously gazing at Ginny, who was concentrating on the Hat. She had a look on her face that Harry found irresistible. He was struggling not to climb over the table and kiss her there and then.

Suddenly he was pulled sharply out of his trance when he heard Hermione giggle to his right. He turned to look and saw Ron kissing her face and tracing patterns on her body with his finger. Harry fought the urge to be sick. He had never seen Hermione act this way. It was strange to see his two best friends so close together.

He looked away and noticed Ginny was looking at him. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You alright?" She mouthed to him.

"That's just disgusting!" He mouthed back, nodding his head in Ron and Hermione's direction.

Ginny nodded, a disgusted look on her face, and went back to watching the sorting.

When the sorting was over Professor McGonagall stood up and made a welcome speech:

"A warm welcome to our first years! And a huge welcome back to the other years! The seventh years from last year have been invited back so there are more of us this year. Be extra careful in the corridors please..."

Harry zoned out. He'd heard the speech so many times before. It didn't sound right coming from McGonagall.

The Hall erupted in an applause and suddenly the tables filled with platters of food and jugs of drink. Everyone filled their plates, especially Ron, and ate.


	16. Chapter 16 - Revelations

**Sorry this chapter has taken such a long time to complete. My life has been pretty chaotic as I'm redecorating my bedroom so have to sleep in the living room, with limited computer access. In addition I'm trying to prepare for prom and holidays etc.**

**Anyway, before we crack on, I'd like to once again thank TheMarvelousLori. I know I do this with most of my chapters but her advice and praise has been what's kept me going so far. I'd also like to thank those of you who have subscribed, favourited and reviewed. Anything that makes me realise that people actually read my story helps a lot and encourages me to write another chapter. THANK YOU! :D**

**If you're in a particular hurry, you could skip this chapter without losing track of the story line. It doesn't contribute too much and was more so I could get back into writing. However, if you do decide to read it (and I hope you will) I think you may enjoy it.**

**On with the show! Love Viola. x**

Chapter Sixteen – Revelations

Harry woke to find a dim light streaming in through the curtains of his four poster. Dawn. He sat up, put on his glasses and looked around the dorm. Harry was the only one in the room awake. He wondered what Ginny was doing now. Was she awake? What was she thinking about?

He leant over the side of the bed and pulled his trunk out from underneath. After several minutes of searching Harry gave up. He picked his wand up from his bedside table and whispered "Accio map."

The Marauders Map flew out from somewhere in the bottom of his trunk and into his hand. Harry unfolded it, tapped it with his wand, and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Lines unfurled across the old piece of parchment, forming the rooms of the old castle. Harry could see names and footprints, most of which were stationary in dormitories. His eyes scanned the page hungrily until he found the name he was looking for: _Ginny Weasley_

She was in the Gryffindor Common Room. Alone.

Harry leapt out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie, not bothering about shoes.

He walked into the common room and found her sitting in the cosiest, most cushioned armchair by the fireplace. The embers of the fire were still glowing. Ginny had her knees drawn up to her chin, her hair shielding her face. She was still wearing her periwinkle blue pyjamas and a pair of white fluffy slippers.

Harry cleared his throat and she jumped. He walked over to her and sat on the arm of her chair. "Are you alright?" He asked, gently brushing a strand of flaming red hair away from her freckled face.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah. I just couldn't sleep I guess." She twisted around in the chair and rested her head on his lap.

"Why?" Harry kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair soothingly.

"I don't know. I suppose I was just thinking. You know when your brain just says to you "No way! You aren't sleeping tonight! You can just lie there and think about the same thing over and over again."? That happened to me and I couldn't sleep. I decided to come down here by the fire. How did you know I was here?"

"The map." He replied, "I know what you mean. The past few years have been hell because of that. Well either that or Voldemort hacking into my dreams."

Ginny giggled. "I suppose one night isn't so bad then..."

Harry shook his head, "No. Even one night can really take it out of you, especially if you aren't used to it. What were you thinking about?"

She sat up and twisted in her chair until she had her back against the other arm and was facing Harry, her feet rested on the seat. " I guess. I was just thinking about everything. The fact we'll be in the same year this year. We'll have a lot of the same lessons! Draco and how weird it'll be to have him hanging around with us. Luna and Neville. Ron and Hermione. Fred. George trying to live without Fred. Lavender. Everyone else who died. Literally everything that's happened, everything that could've happened, everything that will happen and everything that could happen passed through my head." She said all this and barely drew a breath. Harry let her speak, knowing how much it helped to get things like this off of one's chest.

When she had finished, she put her head in her hands and her hair once again fell in front of her face. Harry reached forward, held her chin and gently pulled up until she was looking at him and he was staring into her stunningly beautiful eyes. "Hey," he whispered. "I'm here for you. If you want to talk, just say. I know how it feels to have so much going through your mind at once, trust me." She nodded and he pulled her face closer to his.

They kissed. It wasn't passionate but gentle. Emotional and special in a different way. It filled Harry with feelings of pain that Ginny had been going through such stress but joy to know that she had found enough to comfort to tell him and confide in him.

The kiss was beautiful. Ginny couldn't describe the feelings it gave her. Happy an sad all at once. But it definitely made her feel special and cherished. Harry could have chosen any girl in the school but he chose her. Little, pale, boring Ginny. His best friend's little sister. She was so happy they had found each other and now they had a whole year together. With the same classes and no fighting or travelling to get in the way. She would make sure it would be the most special year of their lives so far.

Harry had just twisted on the chair so that his feet were resting next to hers and their arms were around each other's bodies when they were interrupted by a noise coming from the direction of the dormitories. Harry looked up and realised a door had slammed and some first years were coming down the stairs in their school uniform, chattering excitedly.

Ginny looked around and giggled at the first years' shocked expressions. "We've got company." she whispered and winked at Harry. He laughed an grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the chair after him.

"Come on Miss Weasley. We have school today. Uniform on please."

She burst out in laughter and pushed past the first years, who were still standing at the bottom of the stairs, eyes wide and mouths open at what they had just witnessed.

They headed up the spiral staircase almost bent double with laughter.

"That. Was. The Funniest. Thing. Ever!" Ginny wheezed, holding onto the bannister for support.

"I know!" Harry confirmed, "Their faces were priceless! Wow. A new batch of first years to freak out and I get to enjoy it with you!" Harry winked, kissed her on the cheek and went up the boy's stairs to get his uniform on.


	17. Chapter 17 - Getting Along

**Hi everyone! This chapter was great fun to write, hence why it's the second one of the week. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.**

**I've had a few reviews recently and I can say hand on heart that they've all really helped and given me the boost I need to continue writing. Any advice or constructive criticism would really help. Also feel free to let me know what you liked/didn't like so that I know what to add more/less of.**

**Enjoy! :D**

Chapter Seventeen – Getting Along

At breakfast Hagrid was handing out timetables to the Gryffindors. "Hagrid. Why are you handing out timetables?" Harry asked as he took his own from Hagrid's massive hands.

"Been made Head a Gryffindor house ain't I?" Hagrid replied, leaning over and handing a timetable each to Ron and Hermione. "They said I was perfect fer the job what with knowing you so well and such." He made his way down the table and passed timetables to some terrified looking first years.

"Wow! Hagrid; Head of Gryffindor House?" Ron whispered to Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. "This year is going to be such a doss!"

"Ronald! It will _not _be a doss!" Hermione exclaimed, nudging Ron gently with her arm. Harry found it strange to see her treating Ron with such care. If he'd said that a year ago she would have hit him with one of her books. One of the bigger ones. "Do you have any idea how much work goes into getting a good set of N.E.W.T.s?" Ron shook his head. "A lot! And no, I'm _not _doing it for you!" She added as Ron opened his mouth to say something.

"Well it will take a lot of work with that number of subjects!" Ron teased, looking at Hermione's timetable. Harry grabbed it, batting away Hermione's hand as she went to take it back. He, Ginny and Neville looked at it together, mouths open and eyes wide with shock. Every single box on the piece of parchment was filled with a subject. Not a single free period and on top of that several lunchtimes and evenings were filled with revision groups or extra lessons.

"Hermione, were you planning on having a social life this year?" Harry asked, once he'd gotten over the shock of seeing such a full schedule. He looked meekly at his and felt slightly ashamed of himself. He had four free periods a week and no extra sessions.

"Yes actually. You see there? Two lunchtimes a week and three evenings, plus weekends and four morning breaks. Actually, I might just fill in two of those break times and one evening with a library session." She snatched her timetable back and dove into her bag for a quill and ink pot.

While she was distracted the other four looked at eachother and tried not to laugh.

Hermione looked up, quill and ink in her hands, and noticed Ron's confused expression. "What?" She asked, gazing around and noticing identical expressions on everyone else's faces. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to do well!" Ron laughed and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her along the bench so that she was virtually on his lap.

"Hermione. You'll do well without having any library sessions. You're the cleverest witch of your age remember?" He kissed her head and her expression softened from a frown to a slight smile. "And while you're at it, can you do well for me too?" Ron asked her and Harry almost fell backwards off the bench.

Hermione disentangled herself from Ron's arms and the frown returned to her face. "No. I won't. You can do all your own work from now on. And if you don't mind, I'm off to Transfiguration."

She got up from the table, leaving her breakfast half finished.

As soon as she had left the Great Hall, the remaining members of the group fell about laughing. "She is so funny! She's been like this since first year! She'll put doing well ahead of anything, besides telling us off!" Harry said, between laughs.

Ron nodded in agreement and shoved a large piece of sausage in his mouth, which he immediately proceeded to choke on. Neville, who was sat beside him, slapped him hard on the back. Ron swallowed and took large gulps of pumpkin juice, a pained expression on his face and tears streaming from his eyes. This of course only made Ginny, Harry and Neville laugh harder. Lots of other students were turning around to see what al the fuss was about and giggled at the sight of Ron. His face was red to match his hair, he was coughing profusely and tears were making their way from his eyes to his chin in torrents.

"You've become this morning's entertainment Ron!" Ginny giggled, pouring him another goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Oh shut up!" He wheezed and tried to slap her. He missed and instead knocked a jug of milk onto the floor. The jug smashed and the milk spread out in a circle on the stone slabs.

The Hall erupted in laughter and Ron turned a deeper shade of red. Harry didn't think that was possible but evidently it was. Ginny pointed her wand at the jug and said "Reparo." The pieces of the jug sprung back to their original shape.

Professor Slughorn came over to see what all the fuss was about and immediately headed back to the staff table.

About ten minutes later Filch ran down the Hall with a mop and bucket in hand. "Get outta the way!" He shouted, pushing through the crowd of students surrounding Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and the milk. The crowd parted and Filch scrambled through. Ron was recovering from his little episode but the others were still struggling to breath from laughter.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Harry said pulling Ginny away from the hustle and bustle. Ron and Neville followed.

Once in the Entrance Hall they grouped into a circle and tried not to continue laughing, aware they had to be in their classrooms soon. "I have Herbology now." Neville said. "What do you have?"

"Transfiguration with Hermione" said Ron and Harry in unison.

"Me too." Ginny added, taking Harry's hand. Suddenly, they were joined by Luna and Draco, who had seen them leave the Great Hall.

Luna stood on tiptoe and kissed Neville's cheek. "I have Herbology too." she added, as if to herself.

"I have a free period." Put in Draco, obviously wanting to be involved.

"Shall we meet you back here at breaktime then?" Neville asked, pulling Luna close to him.

They all nodded in agreement and dispersed to their separate classrooms.

When Harry, Ginny and Ron arrived outside the Transfiguration classroom, they found that Hermione was the only student who was there. She had her back to them, her nose in a book. Ron snuck up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. She whirled around and attempted to hit her attacker with the book she was reading. Harry recognised it as _Hogwarts: A History. _Ron jumped back and laughed. Hermione relaxed but still looked a bit angry. "Don't do that! What's wrong with your face?"

Harry tried, and failed, to hold back a laugh. Ron was still slightly pink. At the mention of his face it immediately flushed bright red again, his ears five times brighter.

Ginny explained the story to Hermione, who listened and clearly attempted not to laugh. She however failed and was soon wiping tears from her eyes.

"Stop it!" Ron protested angrily. "This isn't fair! You're all ganging up on me!"

"Oh. So you can all laugh at my timetable but we can't laugh at your idiocy?" Hermione teased. She had obviously yet again tried to hide the humour in her statement but had once again failed.

"Idiocy?" Ron asked, now more concerned with the fact that his girlfriend had just insulted him.

"You know what she means. General stupidity. Unknowing brainlessness." Ginny put in, giggling heartily.

Ron sulked. He sulked all through Transfiguration. He perked up at breaktime. But only while he had food. Then he sulked all through Charms. And Potions. By the time they climbed into bed Ron had sulked for a grand total of eight hours.

The next morning Ron didn't sulk. He was happy. "You know what's today don't you Harry?" He asked, shovelling cornflakes into his mouth (this earned him some disgusted looks from several girls along the Gryffindor table.

Harry shook his head, no. He was reading the latest issue of The Daily Prophet, looking at some of the more recent rumours about him and The Order Of The Phoenix.

"The day they release the names of the Quidditch captains! Of course, Hagrid will choose you for Gryyfindor. Then you can recruit me and Ginny and Dean. Who else should we reruit?"

Harry's head shot up and he fought to interrupt Ron's fountain of speech, "Ron, wait. Firstly: I may not even get made captain. Secondly: even if I did, I would need to hold trials." He was just about to launch into a third reason when a huge hand clapped down on his shoulder. Harry could have sworn he felt the bench legs sink a few centimetres into the ground.

"Harry! I 'ave a job fer you!" The booming voice that belonged to Hagrid said. "You will be the Quidditch captain fer Gryffindor house!"

Ron just looked at Harry and smirked. Harry just smiled to himself. Quidditch.


	18. Chapter 18 - DisastersComplaints&Thanks

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter 17. I know I enjoyed writing it. **

**I'm on holiday now with a lot of spare time travelling or just down time (we're abroad in a camper-van so that means a lot of time to kill). This means that when I get back there could be a lot of chapters posted at once (I won't be able to while there as I will have no internet access). If this does happen, happy reading. If it doesn't, it won't be too long before another update!**

**Anyways, on with chapter 18.**

**N.B. I have no idea where this story is going so we shall embark on the journey together and see where it takes us! :D I have several ideas and will try and fit them in but it might change the logic of the story a bit... :) Never mind, variety is the spice of life after all! C:**

Chapter Eighteen – Disasters, Complaints and Thanks

Harry decided to hold the Quidditch trials that Saturday. He got up at the crack of dawn and was inevitably closely followed by Ron, Dean and Seamus. They dressed in silence so as not to wake Neville and made their way downstairs. The Common Room was bustling with students, mos of whom were wiping sleep from their eyes. Harry spotted Ginny sat at a table in the corner. He sat opposite her.

"Hello Miss Weasley. What a fine morning it is." He whispered, making her jump.

"Oh, hello Harry." she whispered back. "Yes, it is quite nice." She sounded like she wasn't really there. Her mind was focussing on something else entirely.

"Are you okay?" He reached across the table and touched her face, making her look at him.

"Yes, just thinking about how I'm going to kick some second year ass at the try-outs." Ginny was joking around now but still seemed to be somewhat distracted.

Harry didn't want to start an argument so decided to leave it for now, sure she would confide in him at some point. Instead he just said, "And I'm sure you will. Shall we go get breakfast?"

She nodded and stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him after her.

As soon as Harry had climbed out of the portrait hole, the rest of the crowd in the room followed. Ron, Dean and Seamus were separated from Harry and Ginny but they were soon reunited in The Great Hall.

At breakfast Harry could hear shouts of good luck being passed up and down Gryffindor table. The Hufflepuffs had decided to hold their try-outs that day as well but they were to be held as soon as Gryffindor were finished. There were a few of them at the table but most of them had taken the chance of a lie-in.

As usual Ron's plate was loaded high with bacon, eggs, toast and sausages. Plus a bowl of cornflakes and a goblet of pumpkin juice. On top of that he had the odd sausage or rasher of bacon stolen from someone else's plate while their back was turned. It was usually Harry's.

"Gottoogemyengyup." He said, a mouth full of goodness only knows what.

Ginny just nodded and absently mindedly poured orange juice on her cornflakes. Harry noticed and stopped her. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her under his breath.

"Hmm? What?" She mumbled, seeming to come back to reality after a long time away.

"Heaskedifyoowersureyoowerawright." Ron attempted to say through yet another mouthful of something else.

"He said that I asked if you were sure you're alright." Harry translated for a rather bewildered looking Ginny.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." Ginny replied, picking up a fresh bowl and filling it with cornflakes and milk. Orange juice was absent from this attempt at breakfast.

"If you're sure." Harry let it lie again but wasn't convinced.

The Quidditch try-outs were a disaster. Most of the people who turned up were first-years who had never learnt how to fly a broom or from (yet again) another house. Once Harry had gotten rid of the lot who were just there because of him he sent them up into the air.

Half of those who were from Gryffindor and weren't in their first-year couldn't play Quidditch to save their lives. A lot of them were giggly girls who just ducked out of the way whenever a ball came near them. There were also some geeks who just attempted to play it mathematically. This did of course fail. Quidditch is such a manic game that they would sit there for a while, working out where to fly next and get hit in the back of the head by a Bludger or even a Quaffle. One boy even got hit by a Beater's bat.

By the end of the morning Harry was exhausted. He sat in the changing rooms for a while and wrote a team list. This was later pinned to the notice board in the Common Room. It read as follows:

_Gryffindor Quidditch Team_

_Captain: Harry Potter (7th Year)_

_Keeper: Ronald Weasley (7th Year)_

_Seeker: Harry Potter (7th Year)_

_Chaser: Ginny Weasley (7th Year)_

_Chaser: Dean Thomas (7th Year) _

_Chaser: Demelza Robins (6th Year)_

_Beater: Jimmy Peakes (5th Year)_

_Beater: Louisa Williams (3rd Year)_

_Team members should arrive at the Quidditch Pitch_

_at 10am next Saturday for the first training session._

_Kit will be provided on the day._

_Players should bring their own broomsticks._

_Have a good week, Harry._

There were tears. There were shouts of glee. The Gryffindor Common Room was not the place to be if you wanted a quiet afternoon. Hermione was in a very bad mood.

"Why did you have to put the list up now Harry?" she moaned over her Transfiguration essay. "Why couldn't you wait until after dinner when I can go to the Library? It's shut now." She continued to moan and grumble like this until the crowd dispersed twenty minutes later. But then her grumbling got worse.

Dean, Demelza, Jimmy and Louisa all came over to talk to and thank Harry. Demelza and Louisa spoke in the high-pitched girly kind of voices that Hermione detested and Dean and Jimmy tried to sound butch and hardcore. This just made her want to vomit.

When Harry wasn't being thanked in an annoying way he was being shouted at by students who weren't happy with his decision. Some of their reasons were "That Chaser's his girlfriend", "The Keeper's his bestfriend", "It's the same team as before" and "I was better than him/her." These of course all came from the lot who couldn't play. Harry wasn't even sure they knew the rules.

In reply to these complaints, Harry simply said "I'm captain. My decision. Shove off." He was getting fed up.

After another half hour, they were finally left in peace. Hermione, who had been very touchy could at long last get down to some work. "Cor, talk about annoying!" she complained before digging her nose deep into a textbook and scribbling furiously at a piece of parchment.

Harry, Ron, Ginn and Neville knew better than to disturb her so decided to just leave her to it. They moved to the next table over and started a game of Exploding Snap.

With every explosion Hermione shot them a glare as if to say "How dare you play a raucous game instead of working?"

They just ignored her.

**I'm sorry for the state of this chapter. It was very hard going and difficult to write. This might have made it difficult to read and make sense of. I apologise again and I'll try to make the next chapter better and easier to read. Let me know what you would like changed and I'll try to add that in to future chapters! :D Viola xx**


	19. Chapter 19 - Looking To The Future

**I'd like to apologise again for the shoddy state of my previous chapter. I was very tired when I wrote it and it just doesn't make sense. If I tell you the truth, I'm struggling. Do you have any ideas of where you'd like it to go? If you do let me know in a review or private message and I will try my best to fit it in. Hopefully this chapter will be better and easier to read. We'll just have to wait and see! Enjoy! :D**

Chapter Nineteen – Looking To The Future

Christmas rolled around in a mess of studying, homework and Quidditch. By December sixteenth the grounds were coated in a thick layer of crisp snow and the windows were constantly covered in condensation. Potions lessons in the dungeons were the worst. Harry had to wear three pairs of socks and a t-shirt underneath his school uniform.

Every evening was spent working. Harry had several essays a night. As did Ginny and Ron (they had all taken the same subjects). Hermione however never had a spare moment. An essay from every lesson equalled five hours of work a night. She could almost have just moved her trunk into the library.

When Harry wasn't working he was planning Quidditch training sessions or actually leading them. He had thought that this year he would have been able to spend loads of time with Ginny. What a joke.

On December twentieth the Christmas holidays started and Neville, Luna and Draco went home. Neville stayed with Luna and Draco went back to the apartment he had bought (his family were definitely not short of money).

Mrs Weasley invited Harry and Hermione back to The Burrow again. Harry gratefully accepted (he knew Christmas at Hogwarts by himself would be dreadfully boring) but Hermione had other plans. She said she was going to go and find her mum and dad and bring them back to normal. Ron decided he would help her. Mrs Weasley wasn't too happy about this but he was now an adult in both the Wizarding and Muggle world. This left Harry a lot of time with just Ginny. Of course, the Burrow was packed to bursting with the rest of the family and other guests including Angelina Johnson (still keeping George company) and Bill, Fleur and Charlie.

Ron and Hermione took the Hogwarts Express back to Kings Cross with the other students and then departed for Australia after saying a brief "hello" to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

On arrival at The Burrow Harry saw how busy the family had been. There was a huge Christmas tree in the living room. The gnome in a fairy dress was still sat at the top, a grumpy expression on his face. George saw Harry looking at it and winked. Harry noticed a slight sparkle was returning to his eyes. Maybe Angelina really was working some magic on him.

As well as the tree there was tinsle strung across every surface and Christmas music was being played quietly on the record player in the corner continuously. There were cards, crackers, stockings and little Santas, reindeer and penguins placed haphazardly on every shelf, table or inch of floor available. Mrs Weasley had gone all out this year.

"Wow. This is... um... festive..." Ginny remarked as she walked in.

"I wanted to create a distraction from school and everything that's happened. I want this Christmas to be as cheery as possible and I figured that if there's a festive atmosphere people are more likely to behave accordingly." Mrs Weasley replied, attempting to straighten a table cloth that was decorated with sprigs of holly and Christmas wreaths. This was proving more difficult than it would seem due to the copious amount of ornaments that adorned the table, weighing down the cloth.

Mr Weasley grunted and sank down into an armchair. "I haven't been able to move for boxes. And whenever I get home from work I'm immediately asked to hang some new monstrosity from some newly found bare patch of wall or ceiling."

Mrs Weasley scowled at him.

He forced a smile onto his face and pretended to fall asleep.

"Harry Dear. Since Ron isn't here, you might as well have his bed. It's all made up with clean sheets ready for you. Why don't you and Ginny take your trunks upstairs and settle in?" Mrs Weasley changed the subject quickly, ignoring Mr Weasley entirely.

The two nodded and Harry followed Ginny up the stairs, taking great care to avoid any festive-trip-hazard.

On the third floor Ginny went into her room, leaving Harry to go up to the next floor alone. Even the floor with Ron's room was decorated. However, Harry was pleasantly surprised when he found that, save for the clean sheets and towel at the end of the bed, Ron's room had remained untouched.

Harry dumped his trunk in the corner of the room and headed back downstairs, aiming to bump into Ginny somewhere along the way.

When he reached her floor he heard noises coming from her room. She was still in there. He knocked lightly and pushed open the already ajar door. Ginny was bustling about, putting clothes in a wardrobe or drawers. Her trunk was on the floor, open. Harry could see her delicately folded clothes inside. He spotted a lacy bra just poking out from beneath a jumper and somehow resisted the urge to stare.

Ginny was attempting to hang her school robe into the wardrobe. She hadn't realised he was there. Harry cleared his throat and she jumped, dropping the robe and the hanger on the floor. She relaxed when she saw who it was and motioned for him to come further into the room.

He kicked the door shut and walked slowly over to her.

"Sorry I made you jump, I just wanted to say hi." Harry said, enveloping her in a hug. She smelled divine.

"Harry, you saw me not five minutes ago," she said, looking up at him.

He looked down at her and grinned. She was so damn beautiful. How had he gone so many years without realising? Without it even registering? "And why should that mean that I can't say hi when I want to see you?" He squeezed her tighter and kissed the top of head, his lips tingled as they touched the softness of her hair and he smiled as he smelt the apple in her shampoo. He wanted her. He _had_ her.

"Because it is a waste of my time and you made me drop my school robe on the floor." She teased, tickling his back with the tips of her fingers. He fought the urge to giggle.

"It won't happen again Miss." He whispered, putting his hand on her back and stroking gently. He felt the shivers from every time they touched run up her spine. He knew that the shiver she felt was a good shiver so carried on.

"And I should think not." She whispered before standing on tiptoe, looking up and putting her face against his. They kissed. Every new kiss felt like the most special kiss they had shared. Whenever they touched Harry felt his own shiver run throughout his body. Like electric sparks jumping between him and her, connecting them. He felt her kiss him harder, more passionately, moving her head in time to the motion of the kiss.

He pulled away and held her at arms length, studying her. He kissed her again and pulled her over to the bed.

They sat side by side on the bed and kissed. He could feel her hands working their way over his body. It felt good.

It was a good kiss. The kind that makes you feel like the kiss is enough. Like you don't need to go any further. Just being together and connected is such a powerful feeling that nothing more needs to happen.

This didn't stop him from pulling her closer and kissing her harder though. Soon he was lying on his back and she was sat on top of him. They continued to just kiss, occasionally moving their hands over eachother's bodies or shifting position.

Ten minutes later they were lying on their sides, facing eachother, fingers interlinked on the quilt between them. Not kissing, not even talking, just looking, each breath matching that of the other person.

He was staring at her face, again taking in every tiny detail. The way her eyelashes brushed her cheeks when she blinked. How her nose swept from her eyebrows down to just above her mouth in one smooth curve. The freckles on her cheeks that joined at the centre of her nose. The way her eyes sparkled in a way he had seen in nobody else. How her hair fell across her face so you had to look carefully to see cheek. She was perfect. She was his perfect Ginny. And he would love her forever.

"I've been thinking -" Harry started.

"You want to be careful with that Mr Potter, it can get you into all kinds of trouble." Ginny interrupted, a slight smile on her lips.

"Ha ha!" Harry replied, a sarcastic but loving tone to his voice, "This is serious."

Ginny nodded and put her finger to her lips dutifully.

"Well, we'll leave Hogwarts this Summer right? And I'll have nowhere to go. I'll have to get a flat somewhere, maybe London."

Ginny removed her finger and put in "You could stay here."

"Really though? I'll be turning nineteen and looking for a job. I'll want my own space and, chances are, so will you." Harry thought she could see where this was going but carried on anyway. "Basically, what I wanted to say was: Would you like to move into a flat with me this Summer?" He garbled it out in a fast spiel that even he could barely understand. Ginny however seemed to have understood so he went on to the next part of his speech, "I know it seems a long way off but we'd need to find one and get all the paperwork done. I can pay for it and then once we're both earning we can share the payments."

A huge grin had broken onto Ginny's face and Harry could tell that she was fighting the urge to shout and jump up and down. "Yes. Oh Merlin, yes! I would love to move into a flat with you Harry!" she squealed, pulling him into a hard kiss. "Why do we have to wait until Summer?" she laughed.

"Well we could always go looking these holidays and even if we bought it early it's not the end of the world. We could spend the Easter holidays decorating and moving in furniture. It'll be fun."

She nodded enthusiastically and kissed him again before getting up and opening the door, "Come on, let's go and tell Mum. If she doesn't like it then tough. We're going house-hunting tomorrow!" Harry smiled and joined her at the door, holding her hand. He was unbelievably glad she liked the idea. He had already set up several viewing appointments for flats on the outskirts of London for the next day.


	20. Chapter 20 - House Hunting

**Sorry about all the fluff in the previous chapter. I realised I hadn't used any in a while and am trying to accommodate for all kinds of reader so have to use some every once in a while.**

**There will be less in the next few chapters I swear! :)**

**Enjoy chapter 20!**

Chapter Twenty – House Hunting

At eight o'clock the next morning Harry was woken abruptly. He reached onto the bedside table, put on his glasses and nearly jumped right out of his skin. Ginny was kneeling on the edge of the bed, her face inches away from his with a huge grin stretched across it.

"Wake up sleepy head!" She said, far too loudly for that hour of the day. "Today's the day! I hope you have loads of really nice flats picked out for me!" She planted a huge kiss on his cheek, jumped and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of bed.

Harry had barely had a chance to wake up before he realised he was sat at the table in the kitchen, a cup of tea in front of him. "What would you like for breakfast?" Ginny asked excitedly, rushing around the kitchen and banging cupboards, looking for plates and pans.

"IdunnoI'mnotsureIneedtowakeupfirst." Harry murmured wearily.

Before he knew what had happened Ginny had dripped cold water down his back. Suddenly he was awake and alert. "There you go!" She said happily, moving back over to the worktop, a dripping cloth in her hand. "Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck grumpily and replied, "I dunno. A bacon sandwich or something?"

"Coming right up!" Ginny sang, tapping the hob with her wand to ignite it.

When she finally sat down beside him and tucked into her own sandwich, Harry looked at her and felt the need to talk to her. "Ginny. I know this is exciting but you need to calm down. Our first appointment isn't until one and your mum isn't all that happy about you going. You don't want to make her think you can't wait to move out do you?"

She shook her head, looking a little crestfallen. "I know it's just I'm so excited. I mean, it's our own place. We can do whatever we like there. Make it look how we want. Invite anyone round."

"And I understand that but just calm down and enjoy the day in a relaxed way. We'll go to London after breakfast and grab an early lunch. Then we'll go and meet the Estate Agent for our first viewing at one. Okay?"

Ginny nodded and kissed his cheek, more lightly this time. "I understand. Now eat up so we can head off."

Two hours later Harry and Ginny were on the London Underground heading towards Covent Garden. Ginny had never been on the Tube before and found it fascinating. She sat and gazed around at the posters and maps on the walls and when they went through the barriers she was just amazed. "This is so cool!" She said as they headed in the lift up to the exit at Covent Garden, "The Muggles really built this?" Harry nodded and smiled at the other people in the elevator. They looked a bit confused as to what Ginny was going on about.

When they left the station they walked through the market. Ginny marvelled at the stalls and the objects for sale. They then watched a street entertainer in the square. He said he was going to juggle some chainsaws but was taking an awfully long time to actually get round to it. When he did, Ginny was convinced magic was involved. "But how can he do that without a levitation spell or something?" She protested, as they headed into the building full of shops and cafes.

"He was using both his hands and did you see a wand?" Harry countered, smiling and taking her hand. She was so adorable but in a mature and beautiful way.

"There could have been an accomplice; someone in the audience!" She suggested. She was walking with a slight spring to her step, clearly enjoying herself immensely.

"Maybe. But surely that breaks some laws. The use of magic in front of just one Muggle is illegal - I would know, I was on trial for using it in front of one – but that many? No, he just has great skill or a rather large amount of stupidity." Harry countered her again. He didn't say it in a nasty way, but a kind and jokey way.

"Fine, you win. I still think it was amazing though!" Ginny grinned and pointed out a rather quaint looking cafe, "Can we go in that one for lunch?" Harry nodded and headed off in that direction, Ginny walking along beside him.

At one o'clock they were standing outside a block of flats on the outskirts of London. Ginny was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Harry struggled not to copy her. He could see now why she was so excited this morning. The prospect of having their own place. Somewhere they could be together without interruption or anyone telling them what they could or couldn't do. It was scary but oh, so exciting!

Suddenly, a woman in a smart looking suit and high heels walked around the corner. Her blonde hair was tied into a knot on the top of her head and she carried a folder and a pen.

When she reached them she stopped and Harry extended his hand, "Hello. I'm Harry Potter and this is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley." First the Estate Agent shook his hand and then Ginny's.

"Hello Mr Potter and Miss Weasley, I'm Laura Stubbs. You can call me Laura."

"Please, Harry and Ginny." Harry said. Buying a flat was one thing but being called "Mr Potter" reminded him too much of Snape's snide comments. It was painful to remember.

Laura nodded and handed them each an A4 leaflet from her folder. "So this is our first property. One of three I believe?" Harry nodded and smiled, looking through the leaflet. The flat looked big and spacious, but not so big that they'd get lost. "Shall we head on up?" Laura asked, taking a single key from the folder and fitting it in the lock.

The door swung open to reveal a grand staircase.

The flat they were looking at was on the second floor and was number 21B.

When Laura opened the front door Ginny let out a gasp. "Oh Harry," she whispered, "it's perfect!"And Harry agreed.

The front door opened onto a wide space that contained a fitted kitchen and room for a table and chairs. Then there was an archway that led off onto a vast living room. Doors led off this room onto two bedrooms and a bathroom. The bathroom was tiled in creams and contained a free-standing bath tub, a sink and a toilet. One of the bedrooms was a decent size and was painted a pale blue. The other bedroom was huge and was painted pale green and had a walk in wardrobe. There was a large balcony overlooking a beautiful green park with a sparkling blue river winding its way through the trees and an en suite tiled in blues and greens. This bathroom had a shower, toilet and sink with lots of little sparkling lights in the ceiling.

As they made their way around the apartment Laura pointed out good points about each room. Ginny spent the whole time gazing around, eyes constantly wide. She'd occasionally whisper an "Oh Harry" or "Wow". Harry was impressed. Very impressed. He agreed with Ginny, it really was _perfect_. It was even within their budget (if only just).

"Well Laura, I have to say it's amazing. And it's within easy access of the city centre which is just fantastic and that park. It's beautiful." Harry marvelled once they'd taken the tour and were standing at the island in the kitchen, plans and papers spread out in front of them.

Laura smiled and said, "Yes, it really is something special. Every person who's seen it so far has loved it."

Ginny nodded and said to Harry, "Shall we talk about it in private?"

"I don't think we need to. You clearly love it and so do I. I think we should forget about the places and shake on this one, don't you?"

A huge grin cracked onto her face. "Yes!" She kissed him then turned to Laura. "We'll take it! I always wanted to say that about my own house..."

There was a lot of paper work but soon Laura left them alone in the flat, keys and everything.

"Wow!" Ginny said again. "Our own flat! We need to decide what's going where. Can't we just move in at Easter? We can go back to Hogwarts obviously but do we really need to go back to The Burrow after the Christmas holidays?"

"I don't see why not." Harry said, pulling her into a hug. "Now, what colour do we want to paint the living room?"


	21. Chapter 21 - Leading Into Spring

**Hello again! Back for another chapter are we? Thank you so much for sticking with me this far, it really does mean a lot to me. Every time I get an email saying someone's favourited, followed or reviewed a little smile creeps onto my face. This can however make me look a bit silly if I'm in a public place but it's well worth the funny looks! **

**I hope you're liking my story (you must be if you're coming back for more!), I have more of an idea where it's going now. A lot of these ideas are just snap decisions though! **

**I haven't mentioned her in a while but if you're enjoying my story, go along and check out TheMarvelousLori. Her story is like mine but a gazillion times better! She's also writing another one which is just adorable and such a sweet idea! :D**

**Another fantastic author is CastaliaDione. She has written a fantastic story about The Hunger Games (if you like the real thing, check out her amazing idea) and is in the process of writing an Alice In Wonderland based one! Both are fantastic and I can promise you that you'll love them!**

**Anyway, this bit is going for a while so I'll stop babbling and let you got on with reading chapter 21! :D**

Chapter Twenty One – Leading Into Spring

Christmas Day was filled with presents, food and music. Harry's present comprised of: A green knitted scarf patterned with Golden Snitches and a box of homemade fudge from Mrs Weasley, a rubber duck from Mr Weasley, a broomstick cleaning set from George and Angelina and a variety of different chocolates and sweets from the other members of the Weasley family. Ginny gave him a green woolly hat with a large pink bobble on top. When he opened it she fell about laughing. He threw it at her and she caught it, pulling it onto her head. The green clashed violently with her fiery hair. "Does it suit me?" she joked.

"Of course it does!" Harry said, pulling her close to him and kissing her cheek. Then she handed him the real present. It was carefully wrapped in red paper with a silver ribbon. He opened it gently and slowly. Out fell a photo frame. Inside it was a photo of himself, Ron and Hermione in their first year at Hogwarts. They were standing down by the lake and if he looked carefully he could just see one of the Giant Squid's giant tentacles sticking out of the water in the distance. "Wow! Thanks Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, kissing her again. "It's lovely!"

"You're welcome. I thought you might like it!" She replied, hugging him.

The rest of the holidays passed with card games, board games and music from that dreadful witch Mrs Weasley liked. On January ninth Harry and Ginny made their way back to Kings Cross where they found Ron and Hermione. Hermione's parents were with them, smiling kindly.

There were hugs and greetings before they ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

On the train they found an empty compartment and Ron and Hermione told the other two of their adventures in Australia. It sounded to Harry very much like the previous year only hotter and lasting a mere two weeks or so.

Two weeks into the new term brought the first Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Gryffindor won 200-90. This of course meant a party in the Gryffindor Common Room with lots of Butterbeer and back-slapping. There was also a lot of kissing between Ron and Hermione. Harry found this very strange to watch at first but then realised it was probably no different for Ron with him and Ginny and he never made a fuss about it. Ginny soon distracted him anyway, leading him into a secluded corner to "talk about tactics for the next match". These tactics consisted of cuddling and murmured compliments passed to one another in between kisses.

Several times they were interrupted by a first year wanted to talk to or look at Harry. They soon scurried away though when they saw what Harry was up to.

As the term went on the amount of homework increased until Harry could barely keep up with that and Quidditch. He never got to speak to Ginny except to ask what something meant or what the teacher had just said (he tended to either doze off or zone out in lessons due to lack of sleep). Hermione's stress levels increased along with the homework. By the middle of March she would snap if anyone so much as looked at her. Ron was starting to feel very shut out.

"Honestly, she's meant to be my girlfriend!" He complained to Harry in bed almost every night, "What's the point in being girlfriend and boyfriend if you can't look at eachother, let alone kiss!" Whenever Harry went to reply Ron would find something else to complain about.

Tensions among the group were raging and Harry was struggling to keep up his morale. The only thing stopping him from flipping and letting loose his rage was Ginny. During work they would look up at the same time and she would smile at him. Her beautiful smile that made his stomach flutter. If she wasn't smiling, she was concentrating. And oh Merlin her concentration face was so attractive. Every time he saw it he wanted her. And not just to have as his girlfriend. He _wanted _her. She would occasionally catch him staring and wink, sticking her tongue out. This only made him want her even more. He had to contain his felings though or he would never get any work done!

Another thing keeping him going was the prospect of Easter. Mrs Weasley had reluctantly agreed to let Ginny go with Harry to decorate the flat. And Harry could not wait. Two weeks alone with Ginny in their flat. Making it their own. Making it feel like home. It was going to be perfect. When they had told Ron and Hermione about the flat they had been overjoyed for them. They were also very happy to hear that there was a spare room. Harry and Ginny had promised them visiting rights over Easter for a few days once they had the furniture and were settled in themselves.

"Wow! You're really going out into the big wide world aren't you mate?" Ron had said, slapping him on the back and bringing him in for a hug. "Hermione's going to be expecting me to give her something now isn't she?"

"Well it's a new block of flats so they're all for sale!" Harry said. He had been joking but when Ron went up to he boys' dormitories to get a book he had seen a hint of contemplation in his eyes. Maybe he really was considering it.

Easter couldn't come fast enough but when it did Harry was over the moon. He and Ginny took the Hogwarts Express back to Kings Cross with the other students and then made their way across London to the flat. Mr and Mrs Weasley had insisted on having a spare key and had brought all of Ginny's things for them. When Harry opened the door there it all was in boxes. On the kitchen island there was a vase of orange and yellow flowers with a note attatched.

"_Dear Harry and Ginny," _Ginny read, "_We're so excited for you with your new flat. These flowers are just to make you feel more at home. We have stocked up the cupboards with food for you and there are two camp-beds with sleeping bags in the main bedroom for you until you can buy beds of your own. Have fun and be safe, Mum, Dad and the rest of the Weasley family."_

"That's sweet." Harry said, dumping his trunk in the living room. "I think first up is paint, don't you?" He pulled Ginny into a hug from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

She nodded and whirled around. "Let's get going then!" She kissed him quickly on the lips and then headed out of the door.


	22. Chapter 22 - Redecorations&Preparations

**Hello again! As you can probably tell from the number of chapters suddenly posted at once, I was right in my guess that I would have a lot of spare time on my holiday. This chapter has been written in a campervan somewhere in France. It is windy and my family have braved the outdoors. I decided writing for all you lovely people was much more important than fresh air and very messy hair! **

**I'd like to thank my sister (pen name: CastaliaDione) for giving me the name for this chapter as well as reading previous chapters with ways to improve them and things she'd like to see more of. THANK YOU!**

**I'd also like to thank you, the reader, for sticking with me this far and making it all bearable with your lovely reviews. THANK YOU! :D**

**Enjoy! Viola xx**

Chapter Twenty Two – Redecorations and Preparations

The colour choices for the flat were as follows:

Living room – Greens, blues and yellows.

Kitchen and dining area – Browns and neutrals.

Main bathroom – Kept the same (cream and neutral tiles).

Spare bedroom (the smaller one) – Kept the same (pale blue) but with added touches of pinks and greens in the curtains.

Main bedroom – Kept the same (pale green) but they had also bought some wallpaper. It was cream with blue flowers patterned on. They would use this to make a feature wall opposite the window (to catch more light).

En suite – Kept the same (tiled in subtle blues and greens).

All of the floors except the bathrooms were laminate wood and looked beautiful. On their shopping trip to B&Q they had purchased a lot of paint, rollers, trays and brushes, three rolls of wallpaper and curtains or blinds for every room. They had decided to wait until the decorating to be done before buying furniture for each room as it was finished. First up was the living room.

Harry spread a massive dust sheet across the laminate flooring and poured some blue paint into a tray. The wall had been painted white before they moved in so they didn't even need to paint a base coat.

They got to work going around the edges of the walls with the brushes and then working their way across the rest with the rollers. An awful lot of paint got onto the dust sheet or Harry and Ginny's clothes due to the occasional paint fight.

At six o'clock the walls were finished. They looked great, a stunning sky blue surrounded them and made the room look even bigger than before.

"Dinner?" Ginny asked, setting down her roller in the tray.

"Dinner." Harry confirmed, putting his roller with hers and heading into the kitchen.

They looked through the cupboards but could find nothing that was quick and easy to cook, not even pasta. "Mum doesn't believe in cooking anything unless it's worth taking a long time to cook." Ginny explained, shutting the fridge with a sigh.

"Takeaway?" Harry asked.

"Takeaway." Ginny confirmed. "We should probably do some shopping tomorrow, we really need some easy food. She didn't even give us cereal, just bacon and eggs."

"Well bacon and eggs are good but we have no way of cooking them without a pan and nothing to eat them off. How about takeaway for tea then breakfast in the Sainsbury's cafe? That way we get breakfast and we can go food and utensils and crockery shopping?" Harry suggested, pulling himself up so he was sitting on the island.

"Sounds good to me!" Ginny said, grabbing the front door key and her bag off the side, "Let's get going."

They ate their Chinese sat cross-legged on the island. "I could get used to this." Harry said, swallowing some rice, "Dinner with just you."

Ginny nodded, swallowed and replied, "I could too. It might be a bit more romantic with a table and chairs though. Dining room and kitchen next?"

Harry laughed, "That sounds like a good plan to me!"

Mrs Weasley had put the camp beds on opposite ends of the room. "I might get cold in here without a proper bed Harry. Do you think we should put the camp beds next to eachother and turn the sleeping bags into double duvets so we can share body heat?" Ginny joked, already heading over to the one by the balcony.

Harry made a start turning around the other bed until it stuck into the room and unzipping the sleeping bag all the way. Ginny put hers next to it and unzipped her sleeping bag, laying it on top. "The one underneath can be a sheet and the one on top a duvet. Although I warn you, if I get chilly I'm snuggling up to you."

"And I, you." Harry said, pulling off his top and putting on one of Dudley's old tshirts: his pyjama top. It was amazing, it had been Dudley's at the age of thirteen and it was still too big for Harry aged eighteen!

Harry pulled on his shorts and climbed into his side of the makeshift bed. He looked up at Ginny and saw her standing there in a pair of baby blue pyjamas. The bottoms were very short. He patted the bed beside him and she climbed in, kissing him gently on the lips. "First night alone, eh?" She whispered, stroking a rogue strand of hair away from his face. He needed to get it cut again.

"Yes. I can't think of anyone other than you I'd rather share it with." He whispered back, kissing her again and pulling her closer. She tried to kiss more passionately, steer it into something more. As much as Harry wanted to he knew they would have plenty of time and wanted it to be more romantic. Like last time. He pulled away and she looked at him inquisitively. "Not tonight. Let's just sleep together. Nothing more, just sleep." She nodded and he kissed her again before placing his glasses on the floor beside him, lying down on his side, facing her. She copied him and he pulled her close until their bodies ran alongside eachother, touching the whole way down.

Harry could feel the way their bodies were shaped so that they fitted together perfectly. He wanted to sleep like this every night. He dreaded going back to Hogwarts when he would be sleeping in an otherwise empty bed.

"Goodnight." Ginny whispered.

"Night." Harry returned. He kissed her on the nose and closed his eyes. He fell asleep instantly.


	23. Chapter 23 - Morning Rush

**There isn't too much to say about this chapter or the previous so I'll keep this introduction short and sweet.**

**Anything you don't like or want more of let me know and do my best to cater to your wishes!**

**I have a four hour drive tomorrow then another one a few days after then a six hour long ferry ride a few days after that. I hope you're ready to read a lot more chapters!**

**On with the show!**

**Viola xx **

**I just realised I haven't actually done this yet: I OWN NOTHING! All the characters  
(except the new ones) belong to JK Rowling (the Queen) and Warner Bros. I'm writing this purely for entertainment purposes! **

Chapter Twenty Three – Morning Rush

Harry awoke with the dawn chorus the following morning to find Ginny staring at him, her face mere centimetres from his on the adjacent pillow. "Good morning sleepy head." Ginny kissed his nose, "Now you're awake I'm going to go and shower. Then you're going to shower while I get dressed. Then you're going to get dressed while I make tea. Then we're going to drink tea on the island. Then we're going to go to Sainsbury's. Then we're going to come home and unload the shopping. Then we're going to go and buy furniture for the living room. Then we're going to move in the furniture. Then - "

"Wow, give me a chance to wake up!" Harry interrupted, kissing her lightly on the lips, "You've really thought this through haven't you? Right, go and shower and I'll wake myself up."

Ginny nodded and climbed out of bed, heading towards the en suite. Harry noticed how her shorts had slipped slightly in the night, making her beautiful curves more prominent. He couldn't believe she was really his.

Twenty minutes later she walked back into the bedroom. In just a towel. Her hair was wet and hung over her face. "Did I ever tell you're beautiful?" Harry murmured, getting up and enveloping her in a hug.

"I don't recall. You have now so get in the shower." she teased and kissed him gently before pulling away and walking over to her trunk. They hadn't unpacked clothes yet.

Harry went into the en suite and showered, so happy that he was finally in a place of his own with Ginny. Somewhere they could hug and kiss and do other things without feeling embarrassed or like they had to rush. Somewhere he could just be with her.

He climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he entered the bedroom, Ginny was gone. He could hear the sounds of a metal teaspoons tapping against china mugs in the kitchen.

Harry opened his trunk and pulled out a blue tshirt and a pair of jeans.

"Well we need big and little plates and bowls as well as glasses, decent mugs and cutlery but we might as well get that at Ikea." Ginny said after swallowing a mouthful of bacon. They were in the Sainsbury's cafe discussing things to buy. "We also need saucepans, frying pans and baking trays from Ikea. Food-wise we just need things like cereal, bread, milk and cheese as well as pasta, potatoes, fruit, vegetables and anything else we might want."

"Do you think we'll need the whole of Tesco as well as the whole of Sainsbury's?" Harry joked, winking.

Ginny slapped him lightly on the shoulder but laughed. "Do you want to be able to eat or not?" she retorted and Harry shrugged dismissively.

The shop had been hell. Hell in a metal cage on wheels. Harry was relieved when they got back to the flat and could put everything in cupboards. It seemed like there was a lot less of it when it was in cupboards rather then piled high in a shopping trolley or in countless carrier bags Harry had had to carry home.

As soon as the last cupboard door was shut and the last carrier bag away Ginny said, "We'd best take the Floo Network to the Burrow and get Dad to take us to Ikea." Mr Weasley had agreed to take them to Ikea and back (neither of them could drive and the Extension charm on the car meant they could fit as much furniture as they wanted in it) on the condition that he could spend the whole time in the cafe eating Muggle meatballs and analysing the Muggles' behaviour.

They went into the living room and took the little pot of fine grey powder from the mantle piece. Mrs Weasley had insisted that they be connected to the Floo Network and had managed to get it sorted while Harry and Ginny had been at Hogwarts.

Ginny went first, taking a handful of Floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. She dropped the powder and said clearly "The Burrow". A mass of green flames shot up, obscuring Ginny from view as she spun rapidly to her former home.

When the fire died down Harry took his own handful and stepped into the fireplace. He was still apprehensive about travelling by Floo powder from when he ended up in Knockturn Alley when he was twelve.

Harry waited, steadying his breath. After a few minutes, he relaxed his hand shouted "The Burrow", being sure to say it clearly, and was soon spinning very quickly on the spot. He caught views of lots of living rooms and entrance halls on the way but soon saw The Burrow's cosy and cluttered living room. He stopped spinning and stepped out.

"Harry!" he heard. Hermione ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. They were soon joined by Ron and Ginny.

"What?" Harry asked, stepping away from the hug.

"We were just nervous was all. We know you don't like travelling by Floo Powder and you took quite a while." Hermione explained, holding Ron's hand.

"Oh. I suddenly remembered we hadn't locked the front door." Harry lied, shooting a meaningful look at Ginny. He knew she had locked the door when they came home from the shop.

"Ok. Well, we're going with you to Ikea. We want to help you pick out your furniture." Ron said with a grin.

**Before I leave you I would like to thank my younger sister (CastaliaDione) for giving me the name for this chapter too. She also likes to think of herself as my editor but I think of it more as "reader and changing points as I ask her to". Anyway, thank you Cassie! :D **

**By way of thank you she'd also like me to get in some inexcusable self-promotion and say to you that her stories are really good and that you should check them out. This is true by the way, they're great! Viola :) xx**


	24. Chapter 24 - Furnishings

**Yet another holiday-fuelled chapter!**

**Here we go! **

**Viola xx**

Chapter Twenty Four - Furnishings

In the car Mr Weasley sat up front (obviously) with Ginny sat next to him. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat comfortably in the back. Mrs Weasley had decided to stay at home, giving the excuse that "it would be too crowded in the car on the way back". Ron had pointed out that this was a load of rubbish (or words to that effect) to the others and that she just didn't want to see Ginny choosing furniture for her own home.

Since the flat was on the way to Ikea, they decided to drop in there first. Hermione spent the entire time gasping and saying it was lovely while Ron kept saying rather loudly that he was very jealous of Harry and that they had chosen well. Mr Weasley merely commented on the nice colour of the living room, seeing as he had been there before to drop off supplies and things.

While Harry was showing Ron and Hermione the spare bedroom (which would mostly be used by them) Ginny said she was going into the main bedroom to "pick up clothes". Harry knew they'd left the place tidy so was initially confused but when he led Ron and Hermione in there he realised what she'd done. The camp beds and sleeping bags were separated again. Not quite as far as before but definitely not making a double bed anymore.

There were lots of comments on the size of the room and the fact that they were very lucky to get an en suite, a walk in wardrobe and a balcony with a nice view.

Harry did notice that Hermione occasionally sent a subtle hint to Ron. She'd say things like "What do you think of this balcony Ron? Do you like it? I could spend hours out here reading." or "A kitchen like that would suit you nicely Ron, plenty of space for lots of food." Ron had been right, Hermione was expecting something big from him. Harry wasn't sure whether he picked up on the hints or not. He'd taken six years to pick up on the fact that Hermione liked him. Harry just hoped for Hermione's sake that it didn't take him that long this time.

When the tour was complete and Hermione and Ron had a clear picture of the living room's colour in their heads they set off to Ikea.

On arrival they found a parking space and Mr Weasley went to the restaurant while Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione headed off to the showrooms. The two girls spent a lot of the time oohing and aahing over sofas and tables while Harry and Ron just hung back and revelled in the chance to just talk. It really didn't seem like he had last seen Ron just the day before to Harry. So much had happened in those twenty four hours.

When they reached kitchens, Harry got the group together and said "Me and Ginny have been talking and we've come to a decision. You two can come and stay with us tonight and for the rest of the holidays if you like. There is a condition that you help us paint and put up furniture though."

Hermione's face spread into a grin, "Of course we want to Harry! That sounds really good!"

"That sounds awesome mate!" Ron said, slapping Harry on the back.

"That's settled then. We'll buy the furniture and since it's flat-pack we'll buy it for each room. Then we'll go get Dad and go back to the flat, you two can drive with Dad to the Burrow, get your things and then take the Floo Network back to us." Ginny said, practically jumping up and down with glee. Harry could understand why, the prospect of all four of them in the flat alone for two weeks sounded fantastic.

They picked out two cream leather sofas for the living room with a mahogany coffee table. For the dining room they got a long oak table with four chairs and a long bench to run along one side. The spare bedroom earned itself a double bed, bedside tables, a wardrobe and a dressing table. For the main bedroom they got a big king-sized bed with bedside tables full of drawers and a dressing table. They also got a small round table made of metal with two matching chairs for the balcony and some crockery, cutlery and utensils for the kitchen. There were a few extra odds and ends thrown in by Ginny.

Harry had changed a lot of his Wizarding money into Muggle money but it was fast running out. He thought he might need to go to Gringotts again soon.

They loaded the cardboard boxes filled with bits of furniture into the back of the car (with Mr Weasley's help) and were soon on their way. This journey was just as comfortable as the previous one. The boot had to be Extended and hadn't affected the seats in the car.

When they arrived at the flat, everyone got out and helped carry the furniture up both flights of stairs, piling the boxes out across the living room. There were so many, Harry could barely see the floor.

Once all the boxes were out of the car and in the flat, Ron and Hermione went back to the Burrow with Mr Weasley, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. They started by shuffling around the furniture. They put each box in its respective room, freeing up a lot of space.

"I had no idea so much furniture was needed for just one flat." Harry said, as they carried the top of the table into the dining room.

"Neither did I. It'll look great when it's done though." Ginny replied. She was barely out of breath. Harry knew Quidditch was a wonderful thing for strength and fitness. Maybe she really could go far with a Quidditch career.

They were just sat cross-legged on the island, each with a mug of tea in their hands, when they heard a commotion in the living room.

They put down their tea and jumped from the counter. When they reached the living room they both collapsed with laughter, tears in their eyes.

Ron was half in the fireplace, half out. He was lying on his front with a big rucksack on his back and was flushing bright red, getting redder by the second.

"What. Happened?" Ginny asked, struggling to find space to talk through the laughter.

"George decided it would be funny to push Ron over just as he dropped the Floo powder and said your address." Hermione said. She had just spun into position and stepped over Ron. She crouched down and helped Ron up.

Ron brushed himself off and frowned. "Stupid git." He grumbled.

"Oh come on, don't be like that!" Ginny said, managing to talk properly again now, "It's just him coming back to himself and you have to admit it's funny!"

"He could have been seriously injured! Or he could have ended up somewhere else entirely!" Hermione argued.

"Oh and what a shame that would have been!" Ginny giggled.

Ron made a very rude hand gesture at Ginny and then turned to Harry, "I think I need some tea. Or some biscuits. Got anything?"

Harry knew he was fine really, just a bit embarrassed but led him through to the kitchen anyway, putting the kettle on and taking down two more mugs.

Five minutes later they were all sat in a circle on the floor of the living room with mugs of tea each and a plate of biscuits in the middle.

"What's first on the agenda then?" Hermione asked, taking a sip from her tea.

"We need to put together the furniture. We might as well do the other furniture as well and just move it out of the way as we decorate. It'll make it more comfortable." Ginny replied, picking up a biscuit from the plate.

So they set to work putting together the furniture, working into the afternoon, only stopping for a bit for some sandwiched at one o'clock. They couldn't use magic to put it together but Harry wished they could. By five o'clock the flat looked like a home (apart from the walls, most of which were white).

They all sat at the dining room table and Ron brought out a Wizard's Chess board, challenging Harry to a game. Hermione sat and did some homework and studying while Ginny watched the game and whispered moves to Harry. She'd been playing Ron at Wizard's Chess all of her life and knew his tactics.

At six o'clock, the girls prepared some pasta and they all sat down to eat before Hermione taught them all some Muggle card games.

It had been a very busy day but Harry had enjoyed it immensely. He looked forward to tomorrow when they would all be painting the kitchen and dining room.


	25. Chapter 25 - Beautiful

**This chapter brings about a very big twist in the story. Please don't shoot me for it but I felt the story needed to be moved on a bit.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Again, thank you to everyone who's reviewed, followed or favourited and don't for get to let me know if anything needs adding or anything. Any inspiration is a welcome gift!**

**I'm back from holiday now so chapters will be posted as they're written instead of you getting a sudden burst of seven chapters! **

**Here we go with chapter 25!**

**WARNING: There is some fluff at the end of this chapter. It felt like an ideal place to add some. If you don't want to read it, stop once you read about putting things away.**

**(I own nothing. I just want to share my creativity and ideas with the world. I am in no way pretending to be JK Rowling.)**

Chapter Twenty Five - Beautiful

"It's beautiful here." Ginny whispered, sipping some red wine from her glass. Three years had passed since they had first moved into the flat. They were in the Forest Of Dean, where Hermione had taken Harry on their hunt for the Deathly Hallows.

"It is. You could grow old here." Harry replied. He'd thought the place rather appropriate. It was a bit warmer than when he had been here last, late July. They could see the sun setting behind the trees. Flames in jars were spread out across the rug, the light making patterns dance across Ginny's face.

Harry sipped his wine and gazed at Ginny. His Ginny. His beautiful, funny, amazing Ginny. A rush of nerves and excitement flew through his stomach. He smiled.

"Did I ever tell you you're beautiful?" he asked.

"You tell me every day Harry and you know it. How many more times must you ask?"

"At least once more."

She smiled.

He lay back and looked at the sunset. A few stars were starting to peek through the dim light. "Even the stars aren't as beautiful as you."

She lay on her back, her head on his chest, her knees sticking straight up in the air. Her hair was spread around her head, framing her face. "I don't know about that. The stars have a story to tell. They've been there millions of years and watched over billions of people and events. The stars saw the wars and battles. They saw the victories and losses. They've seen first kisses and last kisses. What story do I have to tell?"

"You have your story. How you helped defeat the darkest wizard of all time. How you lost a brother but kept fighting. How you became a world famous Quidditch player. How you became my girlfriend and the love of my life."

She sat up and looked at him. "I love you." She whispered. She bent over him and kissed him gently, her hair curtaining around their faces, concealing them from view. Harry sat up and she lent back, her hair pulling away again, opening the curtains.

He pulled away. Now was the time. If it was going to happen, it should be now. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box.

"Ginny Weasley. You were one of the first magical faces I ever saw, all those years ago at Kings Cross. Then, a year later, you were taken by Voldemort into the Chamber and I came to save you. A few years after that you helped start Dumbledore's Army. You learned and fought and later came with me to the Ministry, still fighting. Then we grew together. We started to love each other and everything was great. But then I had to go away. And that year was horrible. I couldn't see you or hear you and I had no idea whether you were unhurt or even alive. But then I saw you again and my world became light once more. Then you moved in with me three years ago. Those three years ave been the best time of my life. We've witnessed the marriage of my best friends, your brother and Hermione. We've done things and seen things I could only imagine. And there was no Dark Lord to defeat or ruin things. And you were there throughout it all, making it enjoyable. Making it beautiful. I want to be able to grow old with you Ginny. I want the past three years to repeat themselves again and again and again, with you there by my side, witnessing it all and making it happen. Ginny Weasley. My beautiful Ginny Weasley. Will you make a million times happier? Will you become Ginny Potter?" He opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring. It glinted in the firelight.

He looked at her. She looked at him. She grinned. She cried. She swore. She wiped away the tears. She grinned again and nodded, hugging him tightly. "Yes." She whispered in his ear.

Harry grinned. He kissed her. He hugged her tighter. He loved her. With all his heart.

She pulled away. She wiped more tears from her eyes, still smiling. She held out her left hand. "Will you do the honours?" she asked.

Harry nodded and took the ring from the box, sliding it gently onto her finger. She kissed him again. Lightly this time and barely there. Just lips brushing against lips. That was torture. He didn't want to touch her if it would only last a millisecond. He wanted to touch her and for it to mean something. So he kissed her again, making sure it lasted longer. He wound her in his arms until he wasn't sure what limbs were his. "I love you so much." He murmured into the kiss.

He heard, as I from a distance, "I love you too."

She pulled away. I think we should go home. I want to send an owl to Hermione. And it's getting late, the bugs will be out soon.

Harry smiled. Again. Soon she would be Mrs Ginny Potter. His wife. His beautiful wife.

He folded up the blanket and extinguished the flames. "Lumos." He muttered. The light at the tip of his wand flared up, enlightening Ginny's face, her grin.

They put everything in the basket and Apparated back to the flat.

"You put everything away, I'm going to send an owl to Hermione. Narcy!" She called. His Tawny owl from Cho and the others had kind of become a shared owl now. He didn't mind. He enjoyed sharing things with Ginny. He enjoyed sharing _everything _with Ginny.

He put the blanket, jars, wine, glasses and basket away before heading into the bedroom. Where he found Ginny. She was sat on her side of the bed, admiring her ring. "It's beautiful."

"That's why I got it. It reminded me of you." He whispered, slowly making his way over to the bed and sitting down next to her.

She smiled and looked up at him, looking into his eyes. "Thank you Harry. I love you so much."

He just smiled and kissed her again. He never grew tired of kissing her. The kiss grew more passionate. Harry slid his hand down her body until he found her waist and hip, pulling her closer, twisting until their bodies were against eachother. He could feel her hands working their way down his back. They reached the hem of his tshirt and he felt her tug it back up again, pulling it off his body. She threw it away and started unbuttoning her dress.

It fell away and she climbed off of it. Climbed onto Harry, forcing him back until he was lying on his back with her on top of him. She could see her face from the angle again. The angle he loved. He made the kiss harder and she complied, making a little noise of pleasure.

She trailed her fingers down his chest and stomach, leaving behind a tingle, until they found the waist line of his jeans. He could feel her undoing the button, the zip. She rolled off him and he shimmied out of them. They weren't touching at all now, just lying there next to eachother, breathing heavily.

He looked at her, there was a glint in her eye. She was smiling slyly. "What are you waiting for Mr Potter?" she whispered.

"Oh nothing. I was just reminding myself of how beautiful you are." He replied before pulling her back on top of him. She laughed before diving back to kiss him again. She didn't wait for the kiss to grow passionate on its own. They were ready.

He loved her so much.


	26. Chapter 26 - Plans and Preparations

**I apologise for the amount of fluff in the previous chapter, it felt appropriate.**

**I have taken on board any suggestions made in reviews (thank you). To the guest reviewer Charlie: I sent Ron and Hermione after her parents in chapter 19. Sorry if it wasn't very clear.**

**I'd also like to thank TheMarvelousLori (again) for her constant support through reviews and private messaging, it really helps!**

**In addition I'd like to thank anyone who's favourited, followed or reviewed, it really does mean a lot.**

**Anyway, on with chapter 26! **

**I OWN NOTHING. I'M NOT JK ROWLING, I JUST LOVE HER STORY WORLD! :D**

Chapter Twenty Six – Plans and Preparations

"What do you think?" Harry asked Ginny, leading her down the aisle.

"It's amazing! Stunning!" She gasped, looking around, her mouth open. "Oh Harry, it's perfect!" She smiled and kissed him lightly before going back to taking in her surroundings.

They were in the little church in Godric's Hollow. Harry's parents had gotten married here. This was the only place he had ever known them and he wanted his and Ginny's day to be special. To be married in Godric's Hollow would mean everything, would make the day perfect. He was unbelievably happy she liked it. He was unbelievably happy she'd said yes. She had agreed to staying with him forever. She _wanted _to be with him.

They had decided to get married in Godric's Hollow then go back to the Burrow for the reception. It would be like Bill and Fleur's, in a tent in the garden. Though hopefully there wouldn't be a Death Eater attack part way through!

Hermione and Ron's wedding reception had been there too. Their whole day had been stunning. Meticulously planned right down to every last detail, typical Hermione. They had been wed in the village where Hermione had grown up. Her parents were still recovering from being brought back so couldn't travel far. Hermione had looked beautiful in a long, sweeping dress, her usually bushy hair pinned neatly on the back of her head. Ron had managed to get hold of some dressrobes that didn't make him look, or smell, like a great-aunt. The day was just fantastic and they had looked so happy together. Harry didn't find it strange to see them together anymore. They fitted so perfectly he found it strange to think it didn't happen earlier than it did.

"We could have flowers going down here. And I think a colour scheme of blues would work quite well with the light." Harry was brought back to the present by Ginny, who was working her way around the church, making note of what they'd need to get and where things could go.

"I think that's a good idea. Now, I have to get back to the Ministry. I'll see you at home." Ginny nodded and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"I have some shopping to do anyway." She winked and turned quickly on the spot, disappearing with a faint _pop_.

Moments later Harry was in his office at the Ministry. He sighed. Parchment was piled high on the desk, paperwork from their last mission. There were still a few Death Eaters out there. Most of them were amateurs and didn't know what they were doing but they were still dangerous and needed to be rounded up. A job for Aurors. A job for Harry and Ron. Harry sat down and got to work, filling in boxes and signing dotted lines.

He heard a noise at the door and looked up. Ron was standing there, another pile of parchment in his hand. "Hi Harry. Have you filled in you report from the last mission? I've been told to take it to the Head Office."

"Hi Ron. I'm just finishing it now. I only got back from lunch about twenty minutes ago." Harry put his quill back in the ink pot and neatened his pile of work. "There you go. I wonder why they're so desperate to have it. Normally we have a few days to sort out reports after a mission. We only got back yesterday." He handed the parchment to Ron, who put it on the top of his stack.

"Ernie said something about trying to sped up the process. Something about conviction and imprisonment. I don't really know, I suppose they just want to get all the Death Eaters rounded up as soon as possible. It has been nearly four years since You-Know-... Voldemort... was destroyed. Anyway, I'd best take this upstairs. See ya Harry."

"Bye Ron." Ron turned and left, shutting the door gently behind him. Harry sighed again and looked back at his desk. A movement caught his eye. He looked but it was just a photo. A photo of him and Ginny. It had been taken at Ron and Hermione's wedding. They were stranding next to eachother, his Godson, Teddy Lupin, balanced on her hip. She had looked so beautiful that day. She had been Hermione's Maid Of Honour (and Hermione would be hers). She had worn a pale yellow dress and her hair had been curled, framing her face. Harry couldn't wait until their own day. It was only three months away now, barely anything.

Harry put his head in his hands before looking up again. He had work to do.

Ginny appeared in her living room, a smile on her face. It was happening, the wedding was starting to come together. She couldn't wait. She went into the bedroom and looked in the mirror. She'd matured a lot since she'd first looked in that mirror. She'd filled out a bit and her face had far fewer freckles. She smiled and brushed her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. She grabbed her jacket and handbag off the bed and headed out of the flat, locking the door behind her. She went down the corridor a little ways before she got to flat number 24A. She knocked on the door and waited.

She didn't have to wait long before it opened and she was greeted by bushy hair and a hug.

"Hi Ginny!" Hermione let her go and grinned.

"Hi Hermione. You ready to go?" Ginny smiled. She'd grown a lot closer to Hermione after the past three years. Her and Ron had decided to move into a flat in the same block as her and Harry. It was a new block so there were lots of free ones at a reasonable price.

"Yeah, just let me get my coat and bag." Hermione replied, moving back into the flat. It was almost identical to her own in layout. They'd painted it differently though and Hermione had kept it a lot tidier than Ginny's.

A moment later, Hermione popped back out into the entrance-way, coat on and bag in hand. "Let's go."

"Luna's meeting us at the shop." Ginny explained as they headed down the stairs. "So's Hannah."

"Oh I'm so excited for you Ginny!" Hermione said, opening the front door and taking out her keys. "The feeling on the day is so special! You'll love it, I know you will! And the way he proposed! I honestly didn't know Harry had romance in him! Not after everything he's been through. He pulled it off though didn't he!"Hermione was practically bursting with excitement, anyone would have thought _she _was the one marrying Harry. But she wasn't. Ginny was. And she was over the moon! She'd hoped, no she'd _known _he'd ask her eventually but she didn't know when, where or how. It made it even more special, the surprise of him asking her in such a romantic and intimate way. Oh Merlin she loved him.

"I know. I thought it would just be whilst on the sofa or something. Like he'd just go "I think we should get married. Do you think so Ginny?" Or something but oh it was so special. And the church in Godric's Hollow is just something else! He took me there during his lunch break to see if I liked it. Oh Hermione, it's beautiful. I can't wait! Why does it have to be _three whole months _away?"

Ginny climbed into the front passenger seat of Hermione's little blue Beetle. They were making a lot of money with both of them working at the Ministry so Hermione had taken a Muggle driving test a few months ago and passed first time. They had decided to drive to the shop because they didn't want to Apparate into the middle of a Muggle city. It was just too risky. Hermione got in the driver's seat next to her and started the engine.

"To the wedding dress shop!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling out of the parking space.


	27. Chapter 27 - Choosing The One

**I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. There isn't much to say here except that I start Sixth Form and A-Levels soon so chapters will be few and far between I'm afraid. I'll try and post where I can but obviously studying comes first (unfortunately). **

**On with chapter 27!**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter Twenty Seven - Finding The One

Ginny stepped into the wedding dress shop and gasped. She was surrounded by white and ivory. Big dresses and small dresses all on racks and mannequins around the shop. She didn't know where to start. She was soon joined by Hermione, Luna and Hannah Abbott. Hannah and Neville had recently married. It hadn't worked out between Neville and Luna but he seemed really happy with Hannah so Ginny hadn't asked any questions. Luna was currently single and she seemed happy.

"Hi! You must be Ginny Weasley?" A small woman with short brunette hair had come out of a back room, a big smile on her face. She looked to be about thirty and was wearing a pink skirt and white t shirt, a big pink flower in her hair.

"Yep, that's me." Ginny smiled and the woman rushed over, taking both of Ginny's hands in her own, her grin widening.

"Hi, I'm Susie. I'll be helping you pick out your dress today. Oh, and congratulations by the way! Are you looking forward to your big day? Silly me, of course you are! Look at that smile and glow! Are these your bridesmaids?"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably and pulled her hands away. She smiled anyway and said, "Yes. This is Hermione, my Maid Of Honour, and Luna and Hannah, my bridesmaids. My mum should be arriving a bit later on."

"Hello! Well, just give me a second, I'll grab some bubbly then we'll get started on the dresses!" Susie grinned, turned around and bustled off to the back room again.

"Well she's... nice..." Luna commented, almost to herself.

"She seems like a lovely person, just a bit full on." Hermione said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She'll just take a bit of getting used to." Hannah added. They evidently didn't want Ginny to get put off. She wasn't. She was looking around the shop, trying to think what kind of dress she wanted. She'd barely thought about it. Of course, she'd thought about it but she hadn't gone into any great detail or anything.

"She'll be fine." she confirmed, placing her bag down on a small white armchair by the window. A moment later, Susie bustled back through, carrying a tray with a bottle of champagne and four glasses atop.

"Take a seat, take a seat. We have talking to do!" Susie placed the tray down on a little table and sat down. The others followed. "So, Ginny. You will make a _beautiful _bride! Have you thought about what kind of dress you want?" She started handing out glasses or champagne.

"Not really. I don't want anything too flashy. Simple but with a bit of detail I guess." She sipped her champagne. She'd never had champagne before. She didn't like it. It was bitter and fizzy. That ruled that drink out for the wedding. She set her glass down on the table, trying to cover up the disgust on her face. It didn't matter though, Susie was too busy taking notes to notice.

"Simple with a bit of detail. Got it. Big or small" Susie looked up from her notebook, a strand of hair had fallen over her face, making her look a bit like a school girl.

"Umm... Fitted at the top with a big skirt."

"Got it. White or Ivory?"

"White. But I want a bit of colour in there somewhere. Like flowers or a waistband or something."

"Ok. We can sort that. We can add colour to any dress in this shop if you like. Straps? Halter-neck? Strapless?"

"Preferably strapless but I can deal with anything else if it suits the dress better."

"Lace? Chiffon?"

"I don't mind. Whatever suits the dress."

"Ok. That doesn't matter, we'll just go with the flow, yes? Ok. Dress size?"

"Ten."

"Ok. Well I think I have enough here to narrow it down a bit. If you'd like to wait for a minute, I'll pull out a few dresses for you to look at and try. I'll just be a sec." And Susie got up and started working around the shop, occasionally consulting her notes or pulling a dress off the rack.

"You've described a beautiful dress Ginny! You are going to look stunning!" Hannah exclaimed, practically jumping out of her chair with excitement.

"Thanks. I hadn't really thought about what I want, just that I want simple with colour."

"What's your colour scheme?" Hermione asked.

"Blue. It goes well with the lighting in the church and is just a really nice colour."

"Oh that's a lovely colour Ginny!" Luna said, joining the conversation. "It'll go really well with your eyes."

"Thanks Luna. Oh, here she comes!" Ginny looked back to Susie, who was making her way back across the shop, smile back on her face.

"Ok! I've picked out five dresses for you, all of which fit your description. If you'd just like to come with me, we'll try some on!" She took Ginny's arm and led her through to the changing rooms. There were five dresses hanging from individual hooks. None of them had colour but they all looked beautiful. "I think we'll start with this one and see where it takes us." Susie took one of the dresses down and headed into the little booth.

After about five minutes, Ginny emerged in the dress. It had a fitted chest and had a big net skirt. There some diamantés spread across the dress. It looked ridiculous. "What do you think?" Susie asked.

"Um. I don't really think it's me. I'm not particularly keen on sparkles." Ginny said, looking to the others for support.

They nodded and Hermione added, "Maybe you should try one without a net skirt?"

"Oh yes let's!" Susie exclaimed, leading Ginny back through to the changing room.

Three dresses later she had found the one. It was beautiful. It was strapless and fitted at the top. The skirt big yet elegant with a little flower detailing at the waist. There was a slight train but it looked beautiful, just like the rest of the dress and it laced up at the back. "Can we add blue to it?" Ginny asked, smiling and admiring her reflection in the mirror.

"Of course! We could add a blue waist band, although that would remove the elegance of the detailing. What about if we added some blue beads or flowers into the pattern?" Susie replied, happy they'd finally found the perfect dress.

"I think that would look lovely Ginny!" Hermione said from beside her.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, I think that would work."

"Great! I'll make sure that's sorted for you! Now, we need to find you a veil! Do you want one with detail or a plain one? And how long do you want it?"

"I think you should go plain ans long! That would work so well with the dress." Hannah said.

"I'll do that then please." Ginny said. She felt a bit out of her depth but she was enjoying it. She would be marrying Harry int this dress. Three months. That's all it was. Three months. But it felt like an age away.


End file.
